How It Happens
by MufuMufuSan
Summary: Harry was abandoned in Italy at a young age, and was adopted into the Bovino Family as a servant. This is pretty much slaps the intended future of Harry Potter and the 10th Generation Vongola Family across the face, and well, everyone just learns how to deal with it. Lighting Guardian!Harry. Most likely SLASH.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:** Dammit, Lambo!

 _This chapter isn't edited in anyway. How un-awesome, right? Help an author out, will ya, and point out any errors?_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR, nor HP; or any of it's wonderful characters.

 **Warnings:** Fast-paced prologue, basically. General.

 **A/N:** Man, I'm starting a habit of starting stories and not really updating on them, right? Well, haha! Completely true! I do try, though (actually, that's a lie. I write when I want to, and I really haven't been feeling it lately). I'll try working on that, though life is a bit hectic right now.

I've read a few fics with Lighting Guardian! Harry, and wanted to try it too~

In other words, I wouldn't take this story seriously.

Enjoy.

* * *

Marisa Bovino was no fool. Despite being married into the Bovino Family, she was no fool, and she was _not_ helpless; she was smart, and very much awesome, in her very own fuck-off-if-you-don't-agree opinion. She managed to keep afloat in the pathetic family politics after her late husband has passed, her late husband being the younger brother of the current head.

Tch. As if they could _kick_ her out!

Marisa highly doubted they could have invented, much less _thought of_ , the technical advances she brought to the family. From messing with time travel, to instant transportation- she was the main source of it all.

And they couldn't kick her out when she was carrying a potential heir. Marisa sighed slightly, smiling a bit sadly, as her hand rested on her stomach. She was only a few months into pregnancy when Feliciano...tch. In only a few months, she'll have his legacy, her last remaining connection to her lover in this world.

Honestly, Marisa would be lying if she said that she wasn't worried for her future child. The Bovino Family wasn't the strongest in the mafia, despite being the most technological savvy. And the Bovino wasn't known for being the _smartest_... A whole family whose most primary Flame being Lighting?

It was a miracle they haven't wiped themselves out yet!

It would be nice if Marisa had someone to be there for her child if she wasn't available. It'd be horrible if Marisa's sister-in-law, Ottavio, got her influential claws into her sweet, innocent child; Marisa rather die! And since that her child's father passed, Marisa wanted at least a good _male_ influence if her child turned out to be a boy.

But being in the Bovino Famiglia, in the _Mafia_ , she didn't really have many options.

Which lead to her position sitting at a public bench, stuffing her face full of delicious crepes. Stress eating, a bad habit of hers, but dammit, Marisa needed it! She licked cream from her lips, squinting up into the sunny Italian sky, and wrinkling her nose in distaste. She never really imagined living past 20, and being only 23 in this position; well, she didn't expect it. Didn't hate it, but it could be better.

A lot better.

Marisa angrily ate more crepes and was considering getting up, and chasing after the direction vendor left in to get more when a shout interrupted her thoughts. She blinked as she saw a group of street rats chasing after a small boy down the path of the park.

Her expression turned to one of distaste; it wasn't that she didn't admire their lifestyle or anything, but she had been the victim of many pick-pockets in the past and well, you don't get left with a good impression in the end.

The boy in the lead, the prey of the chase, barreled down the street with wide eyes and scruffy hair, his eye color the color of Lighting Flame. Marisa was inwardly rooting for him when a boy, who was literally lapping at his heels, finally tripped him by a swift kick as his ankles.

Licking at her fingers, she frowned as the street rats pulled him up and seemingly was taunting him. Now that she was looking at him, he didn't have the coloring of an Italian. His skin was paler than most, his features aristocratic with none of the baby fat that should have been there. A foreign child?

Seeing the child that tripped the scapegoat finally throwing a hit, Marisa came to a decision, standing up as swiftly as her pregnant body would allow. And well...

Lighting Users weren't known for thought-out decisions.

-0-0-0-0-

The short end of it: Harry was abandoned in Italy.

On one hand, Harry was never granted so much freedom in his life. This might just be the greatest thing the Dursley's have ever done for him, and that was saying something.

On the other...

Harry was still being chased by bullies. Not the bullies of Dudley's kind, no, but the bullies that grew up rough and knew how to tough it out. Something Harry was learning, but still; he was only 8, and how was he supposed to know that the neighborhood was _their_ territory? He couldn't understand Italian much!

Something he was going to have to work on, apparently.

He was tripped and held up by two older boys, and the one who tripped him was sneering and laughing at him. Harry was still short of breath, and was wildly trying to think of a out of this situation that didn't end with him being beaten _too_ badly.

Harry wasn't getting far with that thought process, especially when the one who tripped him threw the first hit, right into his stomach. Out of pure instinct, he had almost tensed for the impact before remembering that tensing made it hurt worse later and just accepted it with a small, childish, grunt of pain.

" _Boys, boys_ ," a unknown voice said, and everyone's head snapped towards the woman standing in front of the group. A pregnant woman. A pregnant woman who was currently eating a strawberry cream crepe, and Harry's stomach, despite the pain, almost protested at watching her eat it with interest. She seemed very uninterested at the group of boys in front of her, eying them warily. " _Let's play nice,_ si?"

A boy sneered, and replied in angry and curt Italian, " _What's it to ya', hag?_ "

The woman's eyebrow twitched. " _What did you say_?"

" _Old. Hag._ " The boy repeated, obviously smug. Harry was confused, but tried to tug his arms out of the restraints of the older boys. The boys' hold only tightened, and Harry resigned himself to glowering at the ground in sullen defeat. But maybe this woman would help...?

Not that Harry had much trust in adults. Still, a kid could hope, no matter how dimly.

" _Say that again!"_ THe woman snapped, and dropped the empty plate and raised a fist. Normally, a pregnant woman raising her fist would be rather hilarious and a bit alarming. This? This was downright scary.

Mostly because _green sparks were literally sparking from her hand._

The kids around him yelped and Harry dropped to the ground and rolled away when the woman brought her hand down to the ground as fast as she could (which was surprisingly fast considering that she was pregnant), and the ground cracked under it. When Harry blinked at the destruction, he realized that all the other kids that had chased him were running away and Harry rubbed his stomach as he eyed the panting woman in slight awe, and slight terror.

He had never seen someone do something freaky, like he did.

The woman shot him a look, eying him warily, "... _Gonna help me up, kid_?" She seemingly asked, raising a thin eyebrow. She held out her hand expectantly, and Harry instantly rushed to her side, helping her up and he was wary of the hand that struck and cracked the ground. No one else in the park seemingly recognized what happened, as few as them were. " _Shouldn't have done that, shouldn't have done that,_ " the woman muttered to herself.

Harry only stared at her.

The woman stared back.

At last, the woman smiled, and seemed to eye him with something soft in her eyes. Harry could only reach a hand up and flatten down his normally messy hair, slightly embarrassed at being scrutinized so, and slightly irritated at her assessing gaze. What was she looking for?

Well, whatever it was, she seemingly found it and nodded to herself. Then she asked:

" _Want to come home with me, kid?_ "

-0-0-0-0-

"And that's how I met your mother," Harry finished easily, finishing off his crepe with flourish. The child sitting his lap blinked big eyes at him, face scrunched up as he thought the story over in his fuzzy head. Lambo, of course, heard the story from Harry many times, and each time, he got this pinched and thoughtful expression for a five year old.

"And you never met my _papa_?" Lambo asked, once again. Harry smiled sadly at him, and shook his head.

"Sorry, Lambo, no; I wish I did, your mother seemed to mention him a lot." Harry replied, and put Lambo onto the floor as he got up. "I'm sure both of them would be proud to be your parents, Lambo." Lambo snorted, crossing his arms and pouting petulantly.

"Of course they would! Lambo-san is _awesome!_ "

Harry only smiled and Lambo stuck his tongue out at him, before racing from one of the many common rooms in the main Bovino mansion to no doubt annoy someone else. Harry only sighed, picked up his plate from the side-table, and went to go to the kitchen to put it up, and probably help if he was allowed. Despite also being a servant to the Bovino Family, he was tasked with mostly _Lambo's_ upbringing and care; but he was good at other stuff too.

The past 5 years were...something. Harry was brought to the Bovino Family by Marisa, who firmly upheld her position of keeping him near. While he wasn't allowed to join as a Family Member (despite owning Lighting Flames, and was being trained thus so), he was allowed as a servant. A servant to _Lambo_ , the son of Marisa; Marisa who died giving birth to her son.

Harry made a promise to her, in his broken Italian and grief, to watch over the little bundle of trouble to the best of his abilities.

Being turned away once again from the kitchen, after dropping off his empty plate personally, Harry sighed and decided to go wander around. His Flame training wasn't for another hour or so, and while he'd usually spend this time looking after Lambo, today was one of _those_ days with Lambo being too curious and Harry being too ignorant to satisfy said curiosity.

Other servants greeted him, while Family members only gave him a cursory glance. Not hateful, nor spiteful; just cursory, before they were rushing off and mumbling amongst themselves about their various projects and theories. While not the most powerful, they were...tactful with technology. Already, Lambo was being trained with the 10-year-bazooka and Harry had the misfortune of meeting a 14 year old Lambo in the middle of a bathtime (one of Harry's greatest mysterious in life was how Lambo could hold so many things in his hair.). Needless to say, Harry was wary of the thing.

"Harry, dear," a voice said, and Harry realized he was wandering a bit _too_ far into _her_ domain. Ottavio ("call me Auntie, darling") was smiling at him, and Harry instantly stiffened and smiled at her, tilting his head slightly.

"Lady Ottavio," Harry greeted stiffly.

Ottavio tsked, obviously displeased at her given title, before shaking her head fondly. "Little Lambo has been causing quite a stir, young man," Ottavio said, mouth tight with a smile.

Harry scratched the back of his head, and said, "Really? It's only been 10 minutes since the last time I saw him."

"Oh, you know him. A little trouble-maker like his mother," Ottavio sniffed, and tossed her head at the mention of Marisa. Harry felt his face twitch, before smoothing it out into hopefully a more sincere one; it wasn't unknown to him the distaste between Marisa and her sister-in-law. He just hoped Ottavio wouldn't push it, Harry felt a certain fondness for the woman who gave him a chance at this life, even if he had only known her for a few months.

"...So what's he doing? I can talk to him if he's really such a bother," Harry asked, hoping to deter Ottavio from the topic of her sister-in-law. Lambo received mixed feelings from the entirety of the Bovino Family, ranging from downright annoyance to a certain exasperated fondness.

Harry absolutely adored him, despite his...misgivings.

"Asking about his father," at this, Ottavio's face softened into something more humane. "Oh, his father was such a charmer; one of the best Lightening Users out of us three Bovino heirs! Too bad he was taken before his time," Ottavio sniffed, pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing at her eyes.

Harry felt awkward. "Is that so wrong?" Harry remembered when he was younger, when he asked about his parents; the burning need to _who were they_? _Would I like them_? _Would they like me? I want to know._ Of course, his questions were met with backlash and Harry learned to never talk about them again.

Harry didn't want Lambo to experience the same.

"No, I suppose not," Ottavio conceded, putting away her handkerchief. "Just thought you'd like to be prepared~" With that, she walked away, swaying her hips and Harry only made a face at her retreating back. Be prepared? For what?

Lambo? Harry shook his head, and decided to head towards Flame training a bit earlier than planned.

He was always prepared when Lambo was involved.

-0-0-0-0-

"What do you mean he _just left_?"

Harry had gripped the unfortunate servant by the collar, green sparks fizzing at his fingertips. The servant, who had the misfortune of being the one to tell him after losing a bet, whimpered at the barely audible _humming_ that filled the room. Harry's eyes seemed to _glow_ , and that wasn't a good sign.

"H-he just left!" The other servant whined, closing his eyes. "He learned his father was killed by the hitman Reborn, and wanted to get vengeance! So he left!" Harry's Flame stilled, and the servant could only open an eye as Harry smiled, menacingly.

"...You do know his father wasn't _assassinated_ , right?" Harry asked, slowly.

"...Yes."

"And you just _let him leave_?" Harry's Flame sparked back to life, and the servant barely held in a yelp at the shock that went through his system. Harry let him go and ran a stressed hand through his hair, causing his hair to become more messy than usual. "Where did he go? I'll tear this whole world apart if I have to!"

That, the servant had no doubt. The servant stuttered, holding up his arms to protect himself in case Harry lost it, "N-n-namimori, Japan!"

With that, Harry turned and stormed from the room, thoughts raging and silent apologies towards the late Marisa.

Goddamit, Lambo!

* * *

Review, favorite, follow, or whatever you do to stories that you read.

Or maybe recommend some good x-overs?

I'm sorta running out of good ones to read ;c

-MMS


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _This Chapter is unedited in anyway. Shocking! (No, but srs, tell me if you see an error? Pls?)_

 **Warnings:** General. Author not knowing how to write properly, haah.

 **A/N:** I actually wrote down a _draft_. Then I took the time to _rewrite_ the whole entire thing, and man, I still don't know if this is good or not. But hey, I can at least say I tried. There was going to be a chase scene, and the ending was supposed to be a _bit_ longer.

Bleh.

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, follows, ect! I know I didn't reply to all the reviews, sorry if I didn't, but I'm camera shy and slightly socially awkward on the internet. I do appreciate all of them, truly and surely. And like I said before: I wouldn't take this story seriously, haha.

Enjoy!

 **[Edit 2/27/17]**

* * *

 _Nothing but weirdos since Reborn showed up._

Tsuna thought this again after staring at the limp bird and the spilled can of soda with an expression of shock. He stood up and shook his head fiercely, hoping fervently that he was just off to a weird morning and that the rest of the day would be better- a manta that was becoming a daily occurrence ever since Reborn introduced himself into his life.

With one last perplexed glance at the spilled can and fallen bird that kept twitching spasmodically, Tsuna ran off to school. Hiiieeee, Hibari-san would kill him if Tsuna was late! The only good thing about Reborn's arrival so far was that the threat of Hibari-san actually biting him to death slimmed down considerably when Reborn woke him up at the what should be considered ungodly hours in the morning via torture.

Today's wake up special was an electric shock by a taser (it hurt!), and how Reborn manages to transform his seemingly innocent chameleon into these inane weapons of torture, Tsuna will never know. Didn't want to know, really. It was probably better off if Tsuna didn't know.

It would be even more better off if Reborn just stopped torturing Tsuna all together!

Tsuna was mentally crying in his head at Reborn, as he turned a corner. Just a few more blocks to school and he should have time to maybe have a chance to t-talk to Kyoko-chan in the hallways before class-!

"!"

Well, Tsuna's been clumsy ever since he was a child. This was nothing new. That doesn't mean it was any less embarrassing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Tsuna apologized loudly, scrambling up and off the stranger and flailing around in the process. He was pretty sure he accidentally smacked the stranger in the jaw by doing so; his face flushed deeper in embarrassment. How embarrassing! He could just die!

"It-it's okay..., I think." The stranger said slowly, in slightly accented Japanese. He was rubbing at his jaw, and yep, that confirmed Tsuna's suspicion of hitting him in the jaw. The stranger was wincing and blinking in confusion, before the greenest pair of eyes Tsuna has ever seen snapped towards his. "Are you okay? I must not have been looking where I was going..."

"What!? No! I'm-" Tsuna flailed, shaking his head. Augh, this was all his fault! "This- I'm- It's my fau- I'm sorry!" Tsuna finished lamely, bowing at the stranger who was still sitting dazedly on the ground. "I'm just in a rush to class and I'm clumsy and I'm just a no-good-"

Tsuna realized he was blabbering and stopped himself, face red. The stranger only blinked up at him.

Before laughing out loud.

Ahh- Tsuna closed his eyes and almost whimpered. He was used to being made fun of, he was dame-Tsuna for crying out loud! Still doesn't mean that it got any less painful, just more expected. Tsuna hunched in on himself, bowing his head in shame.

"It's okay," the stranger said easily. The stranger got up and brushed himself off, still smiling at Tsuna. His expression was amused and honest, not the cruel expression of mockery Tsuna was expecting. "No one was hurt, and nothing was damaged; just unexpected."

Tsuna felt a peak of hope, "So you weren't laughing at me...?"

"Oh no, I was." The stranger said cheerfully, and Tsuna deflated. How could he say that so bluntly? "The situation was just funny to me. Anyways, I gotta go; it was nice meeting you!" And like a flash of lighting, the stranger was walking away and and leaving Tsuna staring after him in shock and dejection.

 _Nothing but weirdos since Reborn showed up_.

Tsuna picked up his bag and ran the rest of the way to school, willing the strange incidents from this morning out of his mind. He still had time to not be late, and thus, not being bitten to death by a certain blood-lusting Skylark!

-0-0-0-0-

Harry rubbed at his jaw. Despite what he said, that kid had some strength behind his flailing. It didn't hurt, hardly anything 'hurt' when considering he was Lightning User, but the area felt tender and Harry briefly wondered if it was going to be swollen or not. Too bad he wasn't a Sun, but oh well: any Flame Users, when trained properly, could ignore the pain that came with from day to day life.

In his case, it had something to do with with his Flames Hardening ability or something. Harry just thinks it's just the 'Lambo-is-so-trigger-happy-how-am-I-not-dead-yet' experience he had. Why the Bovino decided to start training Lambo in grenades and rocket launchers when he could barely walk was beyond him. Then again, why Harry _let_ them could also be asked.

The answer? Harry didn't really have one beyond, "Huh, I guess this is just how the Mafia does it."

Bullshit!

But still, despite Harry's mistakes in raising Lambo, he thinks he could be forgiven because he was still just a child himself. Sure, his mistakes consisted of letting his responsibility be raised as a hitman by the Bovino Family, and getting young Lambo addicted to all things grape and sweet; Harry did an okay job in his books. In fact, all of Lambo's misgivings just endeared him even more to Harry, so he didn't really see a problem in how he raised him.

...Except that Lambo just ran away _without telling him_ all the way to Japan.

It was just Lambo not telling him was the problem. And also the fact that Lambo's father was not _assassinated_ , much less by Reborn, The (yes, it deserved a capital 'T') World's _Greatest_ Hitman. Why the Bovino told young Lambo such a lie didn't even cross his mind when he packed and booked it straight to Japan, but now that he was here, it bugged the _hell_ out of him. A whole lot of questions, without a whole lot of answers.

Another nagging thought was that Reborn was actually here in Namimori. If he was, great! Harry will just snatch Lambo (Lambo always finds trouble, _always_ ) up and apologize quickly, before getting the hell out of dodge and hope to see another day. Not that he expected it to be that easy, but he was a Lightning User, thought out plans was not his forte despite his training. See the big picture, forget the details, right?

He'll burn that bridge when he got to wherever he needed go.

Everything could wait, _after_ Lambo is found.

Harry tried to remind himself this when he came onto a rather odd scene. A girl, with her bike (he assumed it was hers. If not, then people should really be more considerate about parking their bikes randomly in public walkways) parked nearby, was crouching over a spilled can of orange soda and a...yep, that's definitely a dead bird.

A dark rotting haze was being omitted from the spilled soda.

The girl was scowling at the items, and seemed only a bit older than himself. Harry made a face, already having an encounter with a stranger checked off for his day's plan, and wondered if he should just take another street. It wasn't like he was had any particular destination in mind, the Bovino didn't tell him all the details like they apparently told Lambo (no matter how resourceful that little sucker was, there was no way in _hell_ Harry believed him capable of actually tracking Reborn's exact location).

But Lambo was a Lighting. And Lightning attracts a lot of attention.

So Harry was just wandering around hoping to see a 5 year old with a cow-patterned onesie and an afro.

Before he could really make a decision, the girl spotted him. Green eyes blinked at him, a pale green to Lambo's electric ones, and she was suddenly up and standing in front of him. Flowers bloomed out of thin air around her, hands clasping together as she smiled at him sweetly-

Harry almost reeled back in disgust at being reminded of Ottavio at her 'sweetest' moments.

Ew, ew, ew!

"Have you seen a kid with fluffy brown hair and a stupid face?" The girl asked, as sweet as she could. Harry only leaned slightly away from her, still grimacing at the thought of Ottavio before blinking as he registered her words. Fluffy brown hair? Stupid face?

"Er," Harry scratched his cheek, squinting at her suspiciously. That kid that ran into him, who gave him a tender bruise on the bottom of his jaw? "I think?" Thinking back, he barely registered that the other had fallen into him and both of them sprawled on the ground in a heap of limbs and dull aches. The other had quickly jumped up and was so _earnest_ in apologizing, and coming from a mainly Lightning Using background-

Lightning Users rarely apologize. They struck quick, they struck fast, and if you didn't like it, well then who the fuck cares what you like and don't like? (Marisa's wise words about being a Lightning User still rung in his mind, her delighted face at discovering that he shared the same Flame as her.)

It was laughable.

"It looked like he was heading to school," Harry continued, nodding to himself when he remembered the uniform the boy was wearing. Schools existed, and Harry went to a public school one time, when he was still with the Dursley's (the dark ages), and he did not wish to have anymore experience with them. He was homeschooled until he deemed himself knowing more than enough, then concerned himself with _Lambo's_ schooling rather his own.

If he didn't know something, then he could always learn it.

The girl appeared disappointed, but then determined. She tossed her hair, her flowery facade done. "I see," she turned on heel and walked towards her bike. Lifting her helmet off the handles, she gave one last cursory look at Harry. "...You're not from around here, are you?"

Harry blinked, then shrugged a shoulder. "Not really," he admitted. It wasn't like he was keeping his presence a secret or anything. "Are you?" If so, then maybe _she_ had seen a destructive 5 year old around. It would make him being here a lot easier.

The girl appeared slightly affronted at his question. "No, I am here for _love_ ," she sighed the last word, a soft expression coming over her features. Harry only twitched slightly, slightly baffled and more or less just done with the conversation at this point. "My love himself asked me to come visit," the girl elaborated, taking Harry's blase expression in.

"...Lucky guy, I guess?" Harry offered a polite smile, and was ready to go. But like he said before, he had no destination in mind. Still, hearing about a random woman's love story wasn't the way he planned when coming to Namimori. Wait-

Was that fluffy haired kid her _love_?

Wasn't that _cradle-robbing_?

Sure, she only appeared a few years older than the kid, and thus himself, but getting with a guy considerably younger than you... Harry eyed her warily now, and the woman noticed instantly, raising a brow at him. "What?" She asked curtly, putting her helmet on.

"...Isn't your love too young for you?" Harry said, uneasily, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, he's closer to my age than yours and I'm pretty sure...," he trailed off, still uneasy. He guessed if it was both consenting, and age was just a number- but it still made him uneasy. Surely there was some maturity issues and power plays involved, it couldn't be healthy, right?

The woman stared at him dumbly for a moment, eying him and his uncomfortable expression. Then she darkened considerably, emotions flaring in her eyes, and oh god, he said the wrong thing, didn't he? But it was too late to take anything back now, and if one thing that living with the Bovino Family had taught him was:

Regret was an emotion that was short-lived with Lightning Users.

"A love rival, then," the woman declared, dark and brooding.

"...Eh?"

That was all Harry managed to say before something was flung at him. He barely had time to dodge it, and he stared at the remnants of a rotting pizza that was splattered all over the ground; right where he would have been. Did she just try to kill him? Harry yelped as another projectile was launched at him.

He did the most reasonable thing and ran the opposite direction.

Cowardly? Perhaps, but Harry could forgive himself because choosing the option that ended with him getting with whatever she was throwing at him would probably be the _bad_ choice. And he was startled at her sudden attack and her sudden declaration! Love rival? And why was she throwing rotting food at him?

"I won't let you take him from me!" The woman yelled after him, her voice fading the more he ran. "True love always wins out in the end!"

Harry only stopped running when he made back into the thicker area of the town, the place filled with shops and stores. He panted slightly, making a mental note to _not_ check back around that area; at least, not until it was his last resort. Wiping a hand across his forehead, Harry straightened himself and tried to look as collected as possible.

A tea shop was just across the street from where he was standing, and he made his way over there. Some caffeine could do him some good, and unlike the other servants of the Bovino Family, he didn't like coffee. It was too bitter, and he preferred sweeter tasting things as opposed to bitter tasting things. Of course, if it was _too_ sweet, Harry would get a stomachache; but it was always something he tried to emulate from Marisa, so he kept at it, and if he couldn't finish a sweet, then Lambo was always there to save the day.

Harry entered the tea shop and was relieved to see that it was mostly empty. An employee was talking to a brown-haired woman at the front counter, but other than that, it was just him. The place was finely furnished in wood, the windows were lined with comfortable looking booths and there was a few wooden tables with accompanying chairs placed here and there. Sunlight was spilling in and cast everything into a warm golden glow.

It was a nice scene, and Harry took a moment to savor it briefly before heading to stand behind the woman. She seemed to be rifling through her purse while saying, "I was sure it was here...,". The employee looked unsure of what to do other than smiling politely as she waited for whatever the woman was looking for.

"Is anything wrong?" Harry asked, after a few more moments. Not to be rude or anything, but the woman was taking her time and the employee just started to shift uncomfortably behind the counter.

"Oh, it seems I have forgotten my wallet," the woman in front of him replied, dismayed. "I was sure I grabbed it before I left the house." She shook her head, and and smiled airheadily. She turned towards the employee, and giggled, "Silly me! I'm sorry, I don't have the money to pay for my drink."

The employee just sighed, and looked ready to reply. Harry intervened, "I could pay for it, if you want? You can just add her drink to my order, so it won't be a problem, right?" He glanced between the woman and the employee, the employee snapping her mouth shut and smiling tightly at him.

"Yes, sir," the employee nodded, earnestly. "What would you like?"

After he ordered ("Apple cinnamon, please?" "...Sure, coming right up, sir."), the woman was standing beside him smiling brightly at him. "Thank you, you're such a kind young man." The woman said, before holding out a dainty hand for him to shake. "My name is Sawada Nana, what's yours?"

"Harry, just Harry," Harry replied, smiling at her politely. He shook her hand, eying her face. She looked familiar for some odd reason, but Harry ignored it. Maybe he passed her earlier while he was wandering around town or something. "And I do try my best," he responded to her earlier compliment.

Nana only smiled back. "I wish my son was like that," she sighed airily. "He grew up to be such a dame!" Harry only blinked slightly at that. A dame? Er. "But that's why I got him such a cute little tutor~ He seems good for Tsu-kun! Tsu-kun is going to be a world leader for sure with Reborn-kun's help!"

"...Reborn?" Harry repeated blankly, barely noting that the employee came back with their drinks. He just slid his credit card toward her, still staring at Nana who took her drink with a happy sigh. "His name is Reborn?"

Reborn was rumored to be tutoring the next Vongola Boss. It was common knowledge and gossip fuel for the Bovino servants. And he was tutoring her _son_? _Her_? This was the mother of the Vongola _Decimo_? She didn't seem like the woman to be involved in the mafia-

"Oh, do you know him?" Nana smiled at him. "He's such a nice boy. His service is free of charge, as long as he can stay with us!" She couldn't be apart of the mafia, telling him so honestly about this! Not that he'd be so dumb to even _try_ to hurt Reborn, but surely her _son_ would be an easier target.

But then again, Reborn was _here_ , and her son was under his protection. So her kid probably didn't have much to worry about, other than living with the (THE) World's Greatest Hitman. Harry felt somewhat sorry for her son, despite never meeting him.

Harry clamped his mouth shut, and accepted his card back. Sawada Nana looked ready to depart, but he blurted out, "...Actually, Reborn _is_ a friend of mine. Can I, er, come over and play with him?" 'Play' with him. He used that word in the same sentence as 'Reborn', and even though Harry knew that Reborn looked physically like a baby- God, he was going to die so hard and fast! But Lambo would be after Reborn, and maybe if Lambo sees Harry...

Well, they could die together.

Nana brightened, "You _do_ know him!" She giggled, and nodded, holding up her drink slightly. "You can come visit later tonight~ Tsu-kun would love to meet you, and I'm sure Reborn would love to catch up with you."

His death warrant was there, and he was signing it. Surely it wouldn't be that bad, Harry had a pretty strong Lightning Flame and 14 year old Lambo (in the brief time Harry had met him) didn't seem traumatized by anything related to Harry's untimely death. Harry ignored the whisper in the back of his head saying, 'The future is not set in stone. Fate can be changed.'.

"Reborn will be delighted to hear he has a play date tonight~" Nana cooed, giving him a folded slip of paper containing her phone number and address.

Harry felt slightly nauseous but fuck it, despite his training, he was a Lightning User. Strike quick, strike fast, and maybe he'll make it out alive, preferably with Lambo tucked under his arm. Harry smiled brightly at Nana and said:

"I'll see you later, then."

-0-0-0-0-

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun." Sawada Nana greeted cheerfully. Tsuna felt relief at seeing his mother after such a long and crazy day. After Lambo had switched back to his 5 year old self, he started crying and ran off, much to Tsuna's bewilderment. "Your new tutor is upstairs, waiting for you on the second floor! Along with a new houseguest," she giggled and Tsuna felt his stomach fall in.

"A new tutor? A new houseguest?" Tsuna questioned, Gokudera making a face beside him. "What do you mean, mom?" If it had anything to do with Reborn, or the mafia, Tsuna might just cry, he really would!

"Hm, Reborn said he was inviting someone to help tutor you," Nana smiled, wiping her hands on her apron. "And the new houseguest is Reborn's friend, he is such a nice young man," she cooed. "You should meet him and try to be more like him, ne?"

Tsuna flushed, before shaking his head. "Thanks, mom," he said and rushed upstairs, Gokudera hot on his heels. "Who do you think they are?" He asked Gokudera, who only shook his head in response.

"I don't know, 10th, but don't worry! I'm here to protect you if anything goes wrong!" Gokudera shot him a puppy-ish look of bravado. Tsuna didn't feel all that reassured.

When he opened the door to his room, he was met with three people sitting around the table in his room. The tension was high in the air, so thick that it could be cut with a plastic butter knife. Gokudera went down with a choked groan, falling and holding his stomach as he kneeled on the floor. "Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna cried out, dismayed.

"Hello, Hayato," Bianchi greeted, not removing her hostile stare from the stranger sitting across from her. Tsuna took in the new houseguest, and only did a double-take. Was he the guy from this morning...? Just what was going on here!?

The boy Tsuna had ran into earlier was only smiling obliviously to Bianchi's hostile glaring. He turned and greeted Tsuna with a wave of his hand, "You must be Tsu-kun, _si_? My name is Harry," and he shot a discreet glance at Gokudera at his feet. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine," Reborn pipped up, from his spot at the table. "Dame-Tsuna, Bianchi will be your new tutor in some subjects." Tsuna could barely wrap his head around it! Bianchi? His new tutor? And Harry?

"But what are you doing here?" Tsuna turned towards Harry, who was picking at his fingernails disinterestedly, still pointedly oblivious to Bianchi. In fact, Harry seemed to be pointedly ignoring both Reborn and Bianchi. Bianchi was blatantly seething at his presence, while Reborn kept on glancing at him, a dark glint to his eyes. Hieee- if Tsuna was in Harry's position, he'd surely pass out from fear.

"I wonder the same thing myself sometimes," Harry replied easily, and smiled at Tsuna. Now that Tsuna was looking closely at him, he looked slightly resigned and nervous. He tapped his fingers on the table, and shot a quick glance at the other two he was sitting with. A dark cloud of gloom hung over him and he looked away pointedly, smile tense. "I'm actually looking for someone, his name is-"

"NII-SAN!" A black and white blur shot in from the open door of Tsuna's room, and barreled into Harry. Harry only grunted, and Tsuna could only blink. Lambo was crying into Harry's chest, sobbing something about 'Bianchi' and 'Reborn is mean!' And-

Nii-san?

"Lambo has a big brother!?"

* * *

Review, favorite, follow, or whatever you do to stories that you read.

I'm running out of witty dialogue to put here.

Just pretend I wrote something cool.

-MMS


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _This Chapter isn't edited in anyways. ;o_

 **Warnings:** General violence.

 **A/N:** I didn't know what to write, so I just wrote. People are liking this story, more than what I had expected. I want to get through the Daily Arc pretty quick, so if you want any scenes to be included, please tell me and I'll consider it~

Other than that, enjoy!

 **[EDIT 2/27/17: Why does no one tell me these things!? In this chapter, I've been writing Lightning as** _ **lighting**_ **. As if there is a Flame element that just goes around putting in light bulbs, lmao. ]**

* * *

"DIE!"

"I don't want to, sorry!"

Harry dodged underneath a few rotten ingredients, sushi and and random cakes. Ever since Reborn forced him to live with the Sawada's (he still rented out a suite in one of the local hotels; like _hell_ he was going to be sleeping with the poison scorpion in the same house), Bianchi had made it her mission to kill him. Tsuna was rather relieved of course, before apologizing and trying to help him evade the angry hitwoman. While Harry appreciated his efforts, Tsuna still went to school.

Bianchi and Harry didn't.

"I won't let you steal him from me," Bianchi seethed, practically foaming at the mouth with rage. Harry was wide-eyed and had pinned a nervous smile on his face, as he lead Bianchi room to room, hoping to get closer to the exit. Sadly, Bianchi seemed to sense this and always danced him back, hoping to get _him_ into a corner.

Which was, nope, not happening.

"I don't want to steal him from you," Harry replied, dodging and wincing as a bit of frosting caught his jacket. He shoved it off himself and threw it at her face, satisfied at her yelp of rage, and dodged around her. He almost staggered when her leg shot out, hoping to trip him. Luckily, Harry was fast and nimble for his age.

He almost fell down the stairs in his haste to get to the door, and Lambo was hopping up the stairs as he passed. "Harry-nii! Look, look, Mama made-" Harry scooped him up and finished his almost-tumble down the stairs, and barreled out the front door. "Ah!?"

"We gotta run," Harry said, breathlessly. Tsuna and his friends were walking down the street as Harry ran down it, intent on getting far away from the Sawada house.

"Huh, Harry-san?" Tsuna blinked.

"Run for you life, Tsu-kun!"

"EH?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Bianchi more or less roared, and appeared at the gate entrance with two pizzas in her hands. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Ahhhh! Scary, scary, Bianchi-meanie is- Lambo-san is not scared!" Lambo started to sob as he dug furiously through his hair. Harry paid him no attention, as he darted through street after street; Bianchi was only a few meters behind him, and Harry found it hard to dodge and keep a straight line. "TAKE THIS!"

Lambo had produced some pink grenades and tossed them behind them carelessly, and Bianchi let out a surprised yelp as they went off in a plume of pink smoke. Harry was in the middle of berating Lambo for playing with those so carelessly and thanking him relentlessly as they finally found a place to hide- in a trashcan on a seemingly innocent street corner.

Bianchi stalked past them without a glance; Harry released a sigh of relief, Lambo slowly calming down and clutching onto his shoulders. "Lambo, what did I tell you about doing that in public?" Harry asked, exasperated and tired. Lambo only sniffed, not saying anything as he wiggled around and poked his fuzzy head out of the trashcan to peer around. "Is she gone?"

"Bianchi-meanie is gone," Lambo announced and tried to wiggle outside of the trashcan. Harry tried to help but, his knees were bunched up to his chest, and his arms were almost plastered to his side. Ah- ah. Ah. Harry was stuck.

"Lambo, help," Harry struggled, but only succeeded in popping his back. Ouch. Lambo was struggling to get out, and he toppled over the edge of the trashcan. Harry winced as he heard Lambo whine, but nonetheless, he felt a little weight being pushed into the side. "Any luck?"

"Lambo-san can do it!" Lambo struggled against it. Harry sighed, and crossed his fingers, hoping that Lambo didn't blow the trashcan to kingdom come to get him out. After a while, Harry's hope began to dwindle as he heard Lambo began to sniff. He was about to call out, to assure Lambo that it was fine, just find a way to tip this damn thing over, he heard someone talk.

The voice was small, and quiet. Lambo responded, "Gya! Lambo-san can do it, without _you_ ," Harry rolled his eyes. Lambo was rude; then again, all Lightning Users were rather rude and crude. Harry was hardly an exception, but he sure tried his damn best to curb his initial Lightning nature. Nature vs. Nurture, right?

The voice responded back, almost snappishly. Another little kid? Harry sighed and leaned forward to rest his forehead against the cool metal of the trash can, trying to ignore his placement and situation. At least Bianchi is gone, for now, and he can make his way gingerly back to the Sawada Household to apologize to Tsuna for probably freaking them out due to his rather rulish way of running past them earlier.

Harry supposed he could be forgiven; it was the matter of life or death, after all.

Right when Harry began pondering if he was going to have to live out the rest of his life like this, he felt someone kick the side of the trashcan. He let out a startled yell when he toppled over with the trashcan, and winced as he landed pretty harshly. But hey, he was on his side and he was able to crawl out the rest of the way. When he glanced up, mid-crawl, he came face to face with another child, around Lambo's age, staring at him.

Dressed in something linked to Chinese culture (Harry wasn't even going to _try_ to name it; he could barely learn Japanese after the whole group of basic European languages. He didn't want to be _wrong_ in assessing something like this), the kid had a strange braid pointing up from the top their head. Their eyes were...heart-shaped? Harry sat up back on his haunches and sent a small smile at the child, unsure of what gender it was, nonetheless:

"Was it you that helped me out? Thanks," Harry said, cheerfully. Lambo was pouting in the background, glaring with watery green eyes at the other child. "My name is Harry, what's yours?" He went on to say, unsurely, as the child kept on staring at him with heart-shaped eyes. There were literal sparkles in them, and Harry wasn't sure if he should comment on them or not.

Would it be rude if he did? Commenting like, 'Oh, by the way, your eyes are kind of freaking me out. What's with them? Not to be rude or anything, haha.' Sounding that out in his head, Harry concluded that yeah, it might be rude. Just a _tiny_ bit, and Harry wasn't one to randomly be rude to children.

At least, he hoped.

"I-pin's heart is going really fast," the child said, breathlessly. Harry cocked an eyebrow, as Lambo scoffed in the background. The child was clutching at their tiny chest with tiny hands, and something odd appeared on their forehead. Harry only smiled rather nervously. Would it be rude _now_? "I-pin might be in love," the child concluded.

Eh?

"Er, your forehead," Harry floundered, squinting at the child's forehead with a frown. It seemed to be counting down. "Are you- do you have a fever?" Harry reached forward to brush his hand against the forehead, hesitant to even _touch_ the child. Lambo toddled up, and put his little arms across his chest as he looked at...I-pin(?) haughtily, making rude faces at them. I-pin didn't seem to notice.

I-pin let out a squeak when Harry's hand brushed against their forehead and darted forward, wrapping their arms around his waist tightly. Harry floundered again, wondering what was up with this child? Maybe it was lost? Lambo was scowling, "Hey! That's Lambo-san's nii-san! Not _yours_ , pin-head!"

Harry got up gingerly, arms not really touching his sides. Lambo had clumsily crawled up to his waist and was now trying to kick the flushing child off of Harry, much to Harry's secret relief. He didn't really know what exactly was going on- but, he had a bad feeling about this all of a sudden. His skin was starting to prickle, and the hairs on the back of his neck started to stand on end; something akin to electricity buzzed through his skin.

"Hey, can you let go-?"

And then Harry died.

-0-0-0-0-

Actually, not really.

As it turns out, it is I-pin's special ability as an assassin.

The Mahjong Mega Bomb.

And well, Harry can vouch that it certainly lives up to it's name.

-0-0-0-0-

A little while later, Lambo had ran off after receiving rather basic first aid from Harry, to go brag to 'Mama' (Harry's smile dimmed slightly) about his battle wounds (it was only just a band aid on his cheek, but oh well). Luckily, both of them were Lightning Users, and thus, _really really_ sustainable to damage. Hell, if they were to become a Guardian (something Harry rarely considered, he was, after all, just a _servant_ of the Bovino Family. Who would want him?), they were _meant to take damage_. So luckily, they weren't hurt all that much. Still, Harry had bandages wrapped tight around his middle area, and a few wrapping around his head. A gauze pad was taped to his cheek.

Just a few cracked ribs, a rather nasty bump, and a scratch on his cheek; it was rather small, compared to the training the Bovino gave him. Of course, this wasn't mentioning the burns he had received from the rather nuclear explosion. He's going to have to back to his suite later, and grab the special Sun Flame enhanced burn cream he made sure to carry around in the First Aid pack he carried around for Lambo.

I-pin was fidgeting in her seat. "I-pin is really sorry," she apologized for the millionth time.

Harry waved her off, shrugging and wincing. "It's fine, really. You don't need to apologize, it was just unexpected, ha ha," Harry was used to Lambo. He just wasn't expecting it from another small child. "Don't look so down, look, ice cream. You like ice cream, right?" I-pin seemed really ashamed and down after exploding them to hell and back, and damn it, small children were always Harry's slight weakness. It probably had something to do with taking care of Lambo; maybe it had something to do with his own childhood upbringing.

Either way, Harry didn't like seeing children so down. The world was, well, _the world_ , and Harry didn't want to contribute to it with making children feel bad about themselves. I-pin nodded sullenly, licking at her rather odd choice of ice cream. Huh. Who would have guessed Goyza flavored ice cream existed?

Japan was truly a weird place.

"What are you doing in Japan, I-pin?" Harry had chosen a rather fruity sundae. It was just the three typical flavors of ice cream, piled high with whip cream and various fruits, and various fruit-flavored syrups. His stomach started to hurt after a few bites, but Harry kept at it; Lambo wasn't here, and he didn't want to waste it. "Do you know your way around? If you need anything, I'll be happy to help."

I-pin flushed, "I-i-pin is grateful!" She jumped up on the table and bowed at him, making Harry blink. Bowing. Right. Cultural issues, and Harry laughed, scratching his cheek. "I-pin is on a mission from her master," I-pin sat back down, eating her ice cream; her former sullen mood forgotten, much to Harry's relief.

"Are you?" Harry inquired, around a spoon. He swallowed, and continued, "Is it a simple one? Or-" well, she _is_ an assassin, "Well, ya' know?" He smiled sheepishly at her, and she wouldn't meet his gaze, face red. It was kind of flattering that she had a crush on him (childhood crushes, who would have guessed? At least she isn't embarrassed enough to blow him up _again_ ), and kind of left Harry startled. He didn't know how to handle it, so he was basically just going blind.

I-pin was flustered, "I-pin has an assassination mission." Harry withheld a sigh; what's with the mafia sending children out to kill? Harry wanted to change that, but alas, just a _Bovino Servant_. Harry kept his sour thoughts off his face, leaving a youthful visage on his expression. He wasn't really what one would consider _handsome_ , or even pretty; Harry found himself rather plain-looking, but from what Ottavio had said, he had a youthful face.

Ottavio...Harry mentally gagged.

"Hm, well, like I said earlier, if you need help; I'm happy to help," Harry said, pushing the half-finished sundae away from him. "You did help me out of that trash can, after all." I-pin nodded, finishing the last few bites of her ice cream. As they exited the ice cream parlor, Harry gave her his suite's address, the Sawada address, and his phone number. I-pin left with a flushed face, and a shaky farewell, and Harry was left to sigh as he trudged back towards his hotel. He needed that burn cream, _bad_. His burns were, well, _burnt_ , and it started to sting rather badly. His Lightning Flames could only fight off the pain so much.

As he was in the suite's bathroom, wrapping fresh new bandages around his chest, his phone started to ring. It was a pop tune, rather catchy, and Harry was humming it as he answered. He was still wrapping his chest slowly, phone wedged between his ear and his shoulder: "Yo, Harry speaking."

"Come to the school tomorrow," was the demand.

Harry almost flung the phone away from him. Reborn, gah! Any and all interactions with Reborn left Harry's head reeling, mostly because _oh god, he was in_ _ **his**_ _presence!_ And _oh god, Lambo,_ shut up _, he's going to kill us!_ It also didn't help that every time he was with Reborn, Bianchi was a looming force in the background, waiting for a time to strike. All in all, Harry was usually left very strained and exhausted every time he was in Reborn's presence.

It also didn't help that he didn't even _flinch_ when Bianchi accused him of trying to steal him away from her. In fact, his eyes glinted, and he said, "But Bianchi, we already planned the wedding." Harry gawked before yelping as Bianchi descended on him with her poison cooking.

Harry shuddered, as he put the phone on speaker and laying it on the bathroom counter. He shrugged a plain black t-shirt on, wincing but thankful that he had taken care of it for now. It was going to take a few days before he'd heal completely. Starting on his head, Harry said, "Why? I'm not enrolled," nor did he want to even go. Harry wasn't going to say that to Reborn, though.

"You are now," Reborn said in a 'duh' voice. Harry paused, making a face at himself in the mirror, before slowly resuming his task. "You are in Tsuna's class."

Harry sighed, "Why?"

"You are going to be his Lightning Guardian."

Harry's mind blanked.

Him? Lightning Guardian? Harry's mind was fuzzy with static, as he tried to process it. Did Reborn say that he was going to be a _Guardian_? Like-

Skies were _rare_ in the Underworld. Hell, they were _rare_ everywhere! And whatever there were, they already were nurtured to have a full set of Guardians; Harry couldn't even dream of holding such a position, because 1, he was just a servant of the Bovino Family. 2, Harry was content, surprisingly, just to take care of Lambo. Tsuna was a Sky, Harry knew, because who _else_ was going to be the Vongola Decimo? Skies were meant to be Bosses in the Underworld, because they were natural born leaders, and damn-

Harry tried to not let it interfere with his interactions with Tsuna. It was obvious he didn't know a _lick_ about Flames, and Harry didn't want to scare him with it, considering that Tsuna was just dealing with the mere fact that he was going to be involved in the Mafia.

Needless to say, Harry was first of all, bewildered. Then, he started laughing, almost hysterically. He was leaning over the bathroom counter to try and balance himself, and his ribs almost creaked with how hard he was laughing. "Are- are you- serious?" He had asked between breathless laughter, tears gathering in his eyes. This- Reborn couldn't be serious. Lightning Users were rather _common_ , not all _that_ common, but you could find them more often than not. The more loud ones, the more brash ones; the ones that don't _think_ , seemingly. Almost like Sun Users, but oh so different, or maybe you could find the more indifferent ones, those that just _didn't care what others thought_. Him? A Lightning _Guardian_?

He was just glad that he was able to use his Flames.

"Yes," Reborn sounded serious.

It quieted Harry down instantly, and he breathed harshly through his nose. He stared at the phone with wide-eyes. His ribs hurt, and Harry gave a bemused choke, "What? _Really_? Why?" Reborn- he was serious, Harry kept telling himself this. He was _serious._ Reborn sounded rather indifferent on his side of the line.

"Because you're a better option than that annoying Lambo," Reborn's dislike of Lambo was rather laughable. The World's Greatest Hitman, _annoyed_ , of all things, over a 5 year old. Lambo was proud, and Reborn was, well, annoyed. Harry was just crossing his fingers that Lambo wouldn't get hurt too much.

Lambo, as a Lightning Guardian... Harry smiled, rather wistfully. If Lambo could be a Lightning Guardian. It would... That was like a dream come true, and something akin to proud wistfulness bloomed in Harry's chest. Marisa would be proud, _Harry would be proud_ \- "Why can't Lambo be Tsuna's Lightning Guardian?" Harry blurted, at last. As much as Harry wanted to say, _fuck yes_ , Lambo came first. He'll always come first in Harry's mind, and soul; no matter how much his Flame wanted to twist, and reach, _Lambo came first_.

Reborn just _sounded_ like he was raising his eyebrow, "Why would you want him to be?"

"Because, it's a _Guardian_ position!" Harry floundered and winced, and finished wrapping his head hastily. He quickly applied disinfectant to his scratch on his cheek, before slapping some gauze over it and taping it over with medical tape. His hair was still damp from his bath (showers would have hurt in his condition). "Harmonizing is- is," Harry smiled as he took his phone with him towards his suite. "It's...the greatest thing to a Flame User. Why _wouldn't_ I want Lambo to have it?"

"Because it's dangerous," Reborn said flatly. "Do you really want him to be almost killed? Especially in the Vongola Family? He'll be targeted, and he is only 5. Use your head, _gattino_." Harry scowled at the nickname; kitten. It was rather embarrassing to hear it from someone who was physically a baby.

Sadly, he was right. Harry didn't think about that. Lambo would be in danger, despite being a Lightning User, and... Harry closed his eyes as he mulled over this. Glory over life? Life over glory? What would make Lambo happiest? Harry didn't want Lambo to be in danger, no matter how... great Harmonizing it would be. Still, it felt pretty cheap to accept the Guardian position himself, depriving Lambo of it. Not that Tsuna _couldn't_ harmonize with more than one Flame Users, but once they have their first Guardian, Sky Flames were content to not snatch for more. Once Harry was his Guardian, it would take some time for Tsuna to control his flames to even _consider_ harmonizing with more than one Guardian that shared the same flame. That is also saying, if Tsuna _wanted_ to; it was all the Sky's decision.

And if Harry was his Guardian, then Harry would accept it no matter what.

It was a big commitment.

Lambo would understand, Harry hoped. He would never abandon Lambo, _never_ , and if he was really being accepted into the Vongola Family via Reborn's offer... Lambo and Harry would be apart of the Vongola Family. _Ciao-ciao, Bovino Family_! Harry wouldn't miss the Bovino Family, per say, his loyalties were always with Marisa's wishes for Lambo growing up happily. Harry wanted Lambo to grow up happily, _safe_ , and being the young Lightning Guardian (they were _meant_ to take damage, most would aim for him. He was _five_ ) would not be...reasonable. Harry was doing this for Lambo, Harry thought lamely. His Flame twisted inside him, buzzing to his skin and his skin prickled, _eager_ and damn it, Harry knew his answer. And he was pretty sure Reborn knew it too, from the satisfied air he gave off, despite being on the other line.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Harry said, and Reborn hummed, happily. "What about the school's uniform?"

"Already on your bed," Reborn replied, and Harry rolled his head to stare at the laid out uniform on his bed. Was that always there? Was Reborn in his room? E-ek... "Welcome to the Family, _gattino_."

And then he hung up.

Harry stared at the dial tone, before the phone screen went black.

 _Welcome to the Family_.

Somehow, it was even more warming than Marisa's offer of a home. He felt ashamed to say it, but it felt more... _right_. Harry tossed his phone onto the bed, and peered at the uniform, smiling wanly. He still felt rather dismayed that he was basically taking this chance from Lambo, but Lambo would understand, wouldn't he? He'd still have a chance to Harmonize, and Harry would do his _damn best_ to make sure Lambo would be happy, no matter where he ended up. He'll understand, right? Harry closed his eyes, trying to curb the giddy feeling his chest. He was _happy_ at being given this chance, but still felt pretty cheap, nonetheless.

So he did the Lightning User thing and brushed it off, as he put up his new school uniform away and picked up his phone again. He need to make a phone call, he needed to resign from the Bovino Family formally, resign both him _and_ Lambo. After following a few paths, a few traces, and a few dead ends, someone answered, someone that made Harry's stomach churn and the giddiness bloom in his chest even more, because _ciao-ciao Ottavio!_

"Harry, darling," Ottavio cooed, "How's Japan? And little Lambo, while we're at it." Harry didn't twitch, and he ran his fingers along his duvet thoughtfully. Despite not minding abandoning the Bovino Family for the Vongola (Harry didn't really process it just yet, more or less just "yeah, okay" for now. ), Harry found it hard to start. "Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Lambo and I are resigning from the Bovino Family to be apart of the Vongola. I've been offered the position of Lightning Guardian, and I have accepted." There was silence on the other end of the line, before Ottavio finally sniffed. Harry paled, because _is she crying?_

"My plan worked ~"Ottavio said happily, rather wet, but nonetheless _happy_. Harry frowned. Plan? Plan...

"There's a reason for sending Lambo here, wasn't there?" Harry asked, blandly. He had meant to question the Bovino Family for a week or so, but taking care of Lambo and trying not to die via poison cooking, Harry's been distracted. While he was still simmering over how Lambo was manipulated, if it was because of Ottavio, then all Harry felt was exasperation and annoyance. Grudges were hard to keep as a Lightning User, but fuck, Harry was good at it when it came to Lambo.

"Vongola Decimo needs _Guardians_ , Harry," Ottavio said eagerly. "You wouldn't have such ambitions, for some odd reason," at this, she scoffed. Harry looked heavenward, Lightning Users were usually ambitious. Harry was… not ambitious per say, but he wasn't lazy like _some_ Lightning Users were in their teenage years. "So I sent little Lambo out so you would follow."

Harry scowled, "You _manipulated_ him. And told him a lie about your own brother! He didn't get assassinated he-" Harry snapped his teeth together, trying to get his fizzling Flame under control. Marisa told him what had happened, she was so- heartbroken, and will forever be heartbroken she said, about the death of Lambo's father.

Feliciano Bovino was the youngest of the three Bovino children, the direct descendents. He was only in his early twenties, and had met Marisa at a local university. They had taken a few classes together, and well, that was that. Feliciano didn't want to drag his rather clueless but active Flame User lover into the Mafia, but Marisa could do anything she put her mind too. She married him, and Feliciano was happy; _they_ were happy, despite Feliciano's older siblings disapproval. After a while, Marisa was pregnant, and Feliciano was rash. After a rather nasty argument with the current Boss of the Bovino Family (his older brother), Feliciano supposedly stormed off and tried to work his frustration away by working on one of his offensive weapons.

Accidents happen.

Harry picked up the glove off his nightstand, and played with the worn leather as he tried to convey his disgust with Ottavio through his silence. _He_ was going to tell Lambo the truth, when he was old enough. And to _not_ disgrace Feliciano Bovino's death while he was at it, because Feliciano really did love his wife and unborn child. The weapon he was working on was meant does Lambo, but Marisa gave it to Harry.

Ottavio sounded regretful, "I know it doesn't seem like it, but I do love Lambo. And I love you," Harry jerked, surprised at her declaration. "Both of you remind me so much of Feliciano, it actually makes it painful to talk to you two. Feliciano, hell even _Marisa_ , would want you to at least _try_. Try for something better than _us_." Ottavio blew her nose rather loudly, ruining the slightly touching confession she was spewing.

Harry blew out a loud sigh, "Still, it doesn't make it... right. Lambo deserves better than being told lies about his own father, Lady Ottavio."

Ottavio let out a dry laugh, "People already think me a bad person, so why should it matter what I do, even if it's in your best interest? Don't try to deny it, Harry, I know what you think of me." Harry closed his mouth, grimacing. "I understand it, even. While I manipulated you two in the end, I still hope that you two could be happy, wherever you ended up."

Harry ran a frustrated hand through his hair, careful of his bandages. "Still..." Lightning Users did things without thinking, didn't think about the risks or what it would take to get to the end of their goals. As much as Harry wanted to hold a grudge against Ottavio, he really couldn't blame her for her nature. "...Whatever, don't do it again. " Harry muttered.

Ottavio let out a wail, making Harry wince and hold the phone away from him. "You're so kind, Harry~!"

She sobbed for a few moments, leaving Harry floundering. After awhile, she regained herself, still sounding wet and snotty. Harry was staring blankly ahead of him, eyes half lidded in acceptance, that yes, this was indeed his life.

"The Bovino already sent out some packages for both you and little Lambo," Ottavio said, sniffing. Harry could imagine the wet streaks of smeared mascara running down slightly chubby cheeks. Harry sighed, smiling wanly. Ottavio wasn't bad, but she was less than savory. But Harry had to remember, she lost her little brother, and was apparently sending his only son out for a better hand in life than at the Bovino Family. "And I know you don't like wearing your glove, but wear it now, with pride. You are going to be a Guardian, Harry, and you need to be able to protect your Sky."

Harry looked at the glove in his lap. It was fingerless, except for the the index, middle, and the thumb. The concept was that it worked as a sort of finger gun, with his Flames. It was an easy concept, and Harry could channel his Flames into the whole glove, so his punch could pack a lot of weight into it. Harry was good at fighting, at least, he was good at _prolonging_ a fight. His stamina good, and while he wasn't sure about winning, he could sure as hell go down swinging.

(A part of him was still wondering if this was really happening...)

"Yeah, sure." Harry said, tossing the glove away from him and letting himself lay down on the edge of the bed; his legs were still hanging over the edge of it, and he stared up at the ceiling with a scrunched up expression. He was leaving the Bovino Family for Vongola. He was going to be a Lightning Guardian. Lambo was coming- he-

He took a deep breath.

"One more thing, Harry," Ottavio sniffed, and Harry only gave a slight hum. "Don't forget about us, Harry."

Harry only gave a slight snort, remembering his past five years with them. He remembered Marisa's face. He remembered Lambo's baby years- his training with the Bovino's. He realizes that he really _was doing this_. "I wouldn't worry about that, Lady Ottavio. You don't really forget something like this."

Here goes nothing.

-0-0-0-0-

"Harry-san?" Tsuna asked, after Harry was introduced to the class as _another_ Italian transfer student. A few classes later, Harry was starting to realize that this might be a big mistake, but he tried not to show it. He was staring blankly ahead with a nervous smile, tapping his fingers against his desk and his growing pile of homework from various classes. He was sat in the desk before Yamamoto Takeshi.

Right now, it was a free period. Various students were up and about, talking amongst each other. A few girls tried to get his attention, but Harry was too busy realizing that this was _definitely a huge mistake_.

"Yes, Tsu-kun?" Harry sent a wan smile at Tsuna, who was fidgeting nervously. Gokudera scowled at him, crossing his arms across his chest. The moment the free period started, Gokudera had shot up and practically ran to Tsuna's side.

"Don't act so familiar with the 10th," Gokudera snapped at him, and Harry stuck his tongue out at the supposed Right Hand. Gokudera only snarled at him, and Harry gave him a teasing innocent smile- Gokudera and Harry didn't have a _good_ relationship, but Harry guessed Gokudera didn't play nice with anyone else than Tsuna. Harry just liked teasing him.

"Ah ha ha," Yamamoto laughed good naturedly. "Isn't it great that we're all in the same class?" Tsuna only sighed, and nodded, still looking rather confused but nonetheless accepting of Harry's presence in the class. Harry was slightly relieved.

"Er, Harry-san? Are you okay? What happened to you?" Tsuna questioned, as Harry turned away to organize the pile of paper on his desk. He would need to get a schoolbag. He didn't think about bringing one to school- he didn't think about a lot of things now that he was here. He didn't even bring a _pencil_ , and a whole lot of girls practically played darts with him with how fast they were offering theirs to him. He had to accept Yamamoto's extra, because for one, Yamamoto wasn't about to take his eye out with it, and two, because he actually knew Yamamoto.

Tsuna must have been talking about the bandages. Harry had changed them this morning, and they were wrapped tightly underneath his uniform. His head was wrapped tight, unlike the hasty wrappings he did last night; those barely lasted through the night, and Harry had woke up to find that they were tangled along with his bedsheets. His cheek was healing nicely, but he still covered it up. He wasn't self-conscious, but that scratch was pretty nasty- he was lucky he wouldn't scar. "I almost died," Harry said cheerfully, as he scrutinized his homework once more. _Huge huge mistake_. "It was a weird experience."

Tsuna gawked at him, "Almost dying is more than just a weird experience!"

"Too bad you didn't," Gokudera muttered, and Harry rolled his eyes. Wow. Thanks. Same to you, Gokudera. Harry sighed, and rested his chin on a propped up hand.

"Is there anything wrong, Harry-san?" Yamamoto asked, leaning over and peering across Harry's shoulders at the pile of homework. "Do you need help with some of the subjects?" Harry barely twitched; damn, Yamamoto was perceptive. Then again, Harry wasn't really good at being secretive, but Tsuna and Gokudera didn't comment and they were looking right at him.

"I-..." Harry made a face. He sighed and turned to face the three other boys in his classroom. "I can't read Japanese."

There was silence, before Gokudera let out a bark of laughter, "HA! You really are an idiot!"

Tsuna flailed, "Hiee! You can't read kanji!? What are you doing in school, then!?" He looked worried, and Harry scratched his good cheek sheepishly. A simple answer would be the Reborn had asked, didn't care that he couldn't read any type of Japanese, and no wasn't an answer when it came to Reborn.

"Ah?" Yamamoto had blinked. "Do you need help translating it, then?" He sent an encouraging smile at Harry. "If the teachers know that you can't read it, they can give you different assignments, and in a language you can understand. Isn't that right, Tsuna?"

Tsuna jerked, "Er- yeah, actually. I think that's the case," he sent a smile at Yamamoto. "I didn't think of that, Yamamoto-kun. That's actually pretty-" Gokudera only huffed, and glared at Yamamoto, who waved off whatever Tsuna was going to say with an easy grin.

"I could have thought of that, baseball freak," Gokudera snapped, and Yamamoto only sent him a smile.

"Why didn't you, then?" He laughed, and Harry only blinked. If it wasn't Yamamoto saying it, Harry would have took it as a snide insult. Gokudera took it, nonetheless, and looked ready to snap, but Yamamoto turned his attention back to Harry. "Do you want to go to the teacher's office, Harry-kun? I'll go with you."

Harry nodded slowly, "Sure. Thanks, Yamamoto-kun."

As they left, and walked down somewhat deserted hallways, Yamamoto was humming a catchy tune under his breath. What an easy-going guy, Harry thought dully. He was apart of the Vongola Decimo's rag-tag team of potential Guardians; judging by his personality, and his rather soothing aura, Harry would put money on him being a Rain.

"Are you a part of the Mafia game, Harry-san?" Yamamoto asked, suddenly. Harry blinked. Game? _Mafia game_? Harry let out a bewildered laugh, as they turned another corner. How far was the teacher's office?

"Yeah, I guess." Harry replied.

Yamamoto brightened, "It's a fun game, isn't it? Tsuna is a good Boss!" Harry only smiled bemusedly at him, no doubt Tsuna would be a good Boss. He was a Sky, after all. "Seeing as of that we're Family, we're going to have to do our best to support him, eh?" Yamamoto laughed jokingly, and Harry nodded, having a slight feeling that Yamamoto was being more serious than he let on.

"Of course," as if Harry would let himself do anything less.

As they finally reached the teacher's office, and Yamamoto explained the situation; Harry put his comments in every once in awhile. The teachers apologized and asked him to please forget the homework that they had given him, and that they'd work something out; for now, don't worry about it. Harry only smiled and thanked them, and Yamamoto and Harry were on their way. Yamamoto looked happy.

"That was easy, right?" Yamamoto laughed. "We have a few more minutes until free period ends. Do you want to stop by the vending machines? We can get something for Tsuna and Gokudera as well~" That sounded like a good idea, so Harry agreed. Both of them came upon the vending machines, and Harry was blinking at some of the oddly named Japanese fruit drinks and snacks. Yamamoto was humming as he put yen into the machines, and eying the choices with a trained eye. "Tsuna would like this, right?" Tuna fishcakes? Harry smothered a laugh into his hand. Tsuna. Tuna.

Harry grinned, "He would." Yamamoto beamed at him, and punched in the number for it.

"How about this?" A strange insect themed snack wrapped up in caramel- Gokudera's snack. Harry nodded eagerly, and Yamamoto punched in the number for that as well. "What would you like, Harry-kun?" Harry eyed the vending machine, before pointing a rather tame snack for himself, a bun of some type. "Good choice! I think I'll get that as well~"

Harry was put in charge of the snacks, cradling them in his arms. Yamamoto got them all the same type of sports drink, and both of them made their way back towards the classroom. As they were passing some windows, Harry blinked as he saw a black haired boy- fighting? More like slaughtering a few other students. He paused, watching as the black haired boy (he had a weird red fabric wrapped around his jacket sleeve- did that mean something?) more or less tear into the group of students with a vicious smile. E-eek... How terrifying, Harry paled as he watched. Yamamoto had almost walked on without him, before backtracking and looking at the same scene with Harry.

"Ah! That's Hibari-senpai!" Yamamoto grinned. "He's a Perfect, and head of the Disciplinary Committee." He laughed as Hibari finally finished his one-sided fight, and was flicking blood off his tonfas. Harry was staring at the scene with a blank expression; just what type of school was this? "He takes his job very seriously, ne~"

Taking something seriously was one thing. This? This was just _demonic_. Harry watched as the Perfect walked away from the scene without a glance, and how big burly men (they just _couldn't_ be students, could they?) descended upon the scene, same red fabric around their arms, and started to clean up the area. Yamamoto tugged him along, and Harry made a scrunched up face-

He felt like he just witnessed a crime scene!

"We shouldn't run into Hibari-senpai," Yamamoto told him. "So I wouldn't worry about him, right?"

Harry gave him a shaky smile, "R-right."

What type of school was this?

Of course, fate had a weird way of playing with things. So when Yamamoto assured Harry that he shouldn't worry about the Perfect, it only turned out that that very lunch period (Harry's first lunch here, yay), they _needed to worry about it_. Tsuna was passed out on the couch, in the Reception Room (it was comfy), and Yamamoto and Harry were poking around. Gokudera was scowling at them, and standing guard over Tsuna, "Stop playing around, idiots!"

"But this room is so nice," Harry responded, picking up a pillow. He squeezed it to his chest, not minding the stinging pressure from the burns, and grinned at Gokudera. "I didn't know rooms like this could exist inside schools."

"It is nice, isn't it?" Yamamoto was looking at the desk with interest.

"What are you herbivores doing trespassing?" A cold voice said smoothly, interjecting itself into their line of conversation so smoothly that it took Harry a moment to process that it wasn't from one of their small group. Everyone turned to see the bloodthirsty Perfect leaning against the entranceway of the room, surveying them with a cruel look of eagerness and expectancy.

Harry felt something cold shudder inside of him.

Gokudera didn't feel the same, however, "Eh? Who the hell are you?" He snapped, eying the Perfect with dangerous eyes. Yamamoto glanced at Gokudera worriedly, though he didn't take his eyes off the very dangerous Perfect for too long.

"Gokudera-kun, wait,..." Yamamoto said, uneasily.

"For trespassing, I'll bite you all to death," and then all hell broke loose.

"Fucking bring it," Gokudera replied, advancing with dynamite.

Of course, that was like, 2 seconds, before Gokudera was slammed against a wall and was knocked out cold. Harry only twitched- damn, Hibari's fast! Yamamoto had placed himself in front of the couch where Tsuna was still lying, and was making a rather serious face at Hibari. "That wasn't nice, Hibari-senpai," he said, frowning at him sternly. Harry floundered, and shot a quick glance at Reborn, who didn't really seem to _care_ about what was going on.

Ehgh.

"Shut it, herbivore," Hibari said coolly, stepping forward. Harry swallowed dryly, and didn't think, just stepped forward as well. Hibari's narrowed grey eyes snapped towards him, and a small smirk was on his lips. "Another herbivore? I would think you'd be more appreciative to the rules considering it is only your first day," he commented.

Harry shrugged, weakly, "I've always been a rebel, ya' know?"

Hibari didn't say anything, and lunged.

And Harry died again.

Well, not really; Harry actually was pretty good at dodging for the first few seconds. A tonfa came flying for his temple, and Harry felt his Lightning Flame curl inside him, the familiar buzz coming towards his skin, ringing in his ears. His glove felt electric, and Harry took a deep breath, hand snapping up and catching the tonfa, twisting his body backwards because _oh snap_ , Hibari's other tonfa tried to clip Harry's still bruised ribs.

Hibari's arm gave a jolt, and Harry let out a small huff of amusement. His tonfas must carry over at least some electricity, at least, felt the impact of Lightning Flame enhanced blocking. Hibari's eyes narrowed, and for a moment, both of them stared each other down. Electricity was buzzing at Harry's fingertips, and Hibari finally smirked, "Wao. You're actually pretty good," Harry gave a weak smile in response.

"Thanks?"

"But not good enough," Hibari continued, and upped his attacks. Harry didn't really have a chance, in the end. His tonfas seemed precise in rendering Harry's body numb, more importantly, his arm; his shoulder throbbed, and his Lightning Flame flaring to keep the pain in the back burner of Harry's perception; but he couldn't move his arm.

Hibari struck upwards, and clipped Harry's jaw, making Harry's head snap upwards. He crumpled. "Harry-kun!" He pretty sure he heard Yamamoto cry out, and Harry sent a silent apology for leaving Yamamoto-kun as the only one left to face Hibari's wrath.

Harry remembers blearily waking up and peering down at greenery. He felt warm weights pressing against both of his sides, and thought that this was just some odd type of dream. He closed his eyes and fell back into an uneasy unconsciousness.

He woke up a little while later, with Tsuna almost naked (when did he-?), Yamamoto and Gokudera were both sitting dazed next to him. "Ah-" Harry glanced around, blinking. "Is this heaven?"

"Er, I don't think heaven would be like this, Harry-san," Tsuna said, quickly. He was looking at all of them worriedly. "Are you guys okay? Hibari-san almost threw all of you out the window." Harry blinked, even as Yamamoto laughed, still dazedly. Gokudera was still trying to gather his wits about him. Throw them out the window...?

Again, what type of school was this? "Man, I guess we lost that part of the game," Yamamoto laughed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "At least we all tried our best, right?"

Gokudera scowled at him, "That bloody bastard! I'll show him to mess with the 10th like that!"

"Please don't," Tsuna pleaded, weakly. He sighed, before smiling at them all. "I'm glad we're all are alright, though."

Harry felt warmth bloom in his chest, and he looked away. In the end, he didn't really do much, just got beat up by Hibari. He didn't deserve Tsuna's well-meaning concerned, and it appeared that Tsuna did much more than him; what a poor excuse of Lightning Guardian. Was this some type of test of Reborn's? To test their rather small at the moment Family? "Hey, hey; Tsuna, I'm hungry," instead of expressing his concerns outright, Harry decided to brush it off. He'd have to try harder, next time there is something like this. He was a Lightning User, after all. Strike quick, strike hard- he just wasn't expecting it today on his first day of school, by a bloodthirsty Perfect.

"Idiot- don't bug the 10th like that-" Gokudera snarled, and Yamamoto only laughed, patting Harry on the back.

"I am too! I think there's this barbeque place we could all go to, my dad knows the owner." Yamamoto grinned, getting up. He helped Tsuna up, as both Gokudera and Harry got up as well. Harry dusted himself off, as Tsuna blinked at the prospect. It sounded good, Harry admitted. Even Gokudera didn't really complain, only frowning at Yamamoto.

"A-ah, sure," Tsuna smiled, small but genuine.

"Before we go," Harry interjected with a wan smile, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I think we should get you some clothes, Tsu-kun~" Tsuna blinked at Harry, before looking down and flushing hard, letting out an embarrassed squeak.

"How embarrassing," Tsuna muttered, as they all trudged in back inside the school. Luckily, no one was in the hallways, the school nearing its end with it last period. After that, there would be a cleaning period, Harry thought? Or something. Janitors weren't a thing in Japan, Harry knew. Harry didn't mind, he was good at cleaning.

After school ended, all of them were walking through the gates. "H-hey, Harry-san," Tsuna said, smiling at him encouragingly. Harry hummed in acknowledgment, blinking at him. "How was your first day at school?" He finished asking, and Harry had to pause, had to mull over it slightly.

Not knowing how to read Japanese, showing up looking like a mummy, showing up completely unprepared, and in the end, being beaten up by the head of the Disciplinary Committee and was practically tossed out the window... How was his first day at school?

Harry remembered his previous schooling, back in England. Teachers would whisper about him, Dudley and the other kids would be mean to him, and Harry was more or less apathetic about everything going on back then. He was smart, when he was younger, but the Dursley's discouraged that when they found that Harry was smarter than Dudley (like, _no duh_ ), and well, that was that for Harry's academic career. At least, until he was abandoned in Italy and Marisa encouraged him to study, and then Lambo was born and Harry encouraged himself to study to be sufficient in whatever raising Lambo entailed.

Now, he was the supposed candidate for Lightning Guardian for Tsuna.

Damn it, he's really going to have to learn how to read Japanese, isn't he?

"Well, considering I almost died, I say it went pretty well~" Harry said, at last, grinning at Tsuna. Tsuna only gawked at him, before shaking his head and looked ready to say something. Yamamoto had just laughed, and Gokudera was glaring hot death at him. Harry smiled teasingly at them all, before his smile froze. His senses were tingling, and he knew what that meant-

"Harry."

"...Hi, hi, Bianchi," Harry turned to see Bianchi riding up on her bike. Crap. She's going to have the advantage over speed. Gokudera went down with a groan, but Bianchi paid no mind to her little brother. "Fancy seeing you here! Did you get a haircut?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Ah ha ha, my day went pretty well, thanks. What about yours-!"

Harry took off down the street without a word, and Bianchi snarled behind him. He heard Tsuna call out his name, but dammit, Bianchi was after him now. He probably shouldn't have ran, thinking about it, after all, never take your eyes off a dangerous predator, right?

"Get back here!"

"I got an appointment, sorry!"

Today went pretty well, in Harry's opinion.

* * *

Review, favorite, follow, or whatever you do to stories that you read.

Any ideas, prompts, ect. ?

;p

-mms


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Chapter isn't edited in anyway~ How...sad._

 **Warnings:** General violence. Badly written action scenes.

 **A/N:** I won't lie: I hate this chapter. Consider it FILLER! I wanted to just jump straight to the Kokuyo Arc, but I literally couldn't? Like, damn. It would just feel like I rushed things, and blah blah blah-

If anyone is OOC, or whatever- don't worry, I plan on making this story a bit more serious and darker as the story goes on, because being apart of the mafia is _dark_. And we can't forget about the Wizarding World now, can we?

Just...bleh. I can't write.

Enjoy!

 **[Edited 2/27/17]**

* * *

"I'll bite you to death."

"What's with everyone's obsession with killing me?"

Harry ducked under a tonfa swing, grimace in place as he dodged a series of quick swipes from Hibari. His question went unanswered as Hibari moved in on him with a type of primitive satisfaction. Lightning Flames buzzed under his skin, and Harry's glove felt alive with energy; he grabbed one of Hibari's tonfas and twisted it, causing Hibari to move in a fluid motion around to take another swing at Harry with his _other_ tonfa.

Did Tsuna and them really think that their school-wide property damage would go unnoticed by the bloody Perfect?

And Reborn just smiled at him, sweet and innocent, saying something along the lines of, "Consider it future training for being the Lightning of the Vongola Famiglia." And disappeared in a swirl of insects and mystery.

Basically, Harry was distraction while Reborn forced the others through his various schemes. Not to say that Harry wasn't aware of them, or wasn't apart of them in some ways; mostly, though, his attention was divided between keeping Hibari interested but not _too_ interested in what the little ragtag team of Vongola was up to in his school. That, and being the default caretaker of the younger kids were also apart of his 'thing', apparently.

He didn't mind.

Harry winced when a tonfa almost clipped his cheek, his heart racing fast in his chest. "Hey, Hibari-san, why don't we stop for today- Oh, okay, no stopping, got it!" In the middle of Harry's rather persuasive suggestion, Hibari growled low in his throat and got more aggressive in his attacks. Harry whined in his head, eyes catching sight of the clock- it was almost time for school to be let out.

"You will be punished," Hibari's voice was smooth and cold, and Harry grimaced again.

"Forgive and forget? Hell, you don't have to forgive, just please forget," Harry pleaded, Lightning Flames crackling and arcing out in small bolts over his skin. It made his skin feel sensitive, and made the tiny hairs all stand up; he backflipped, rather painfully, away from Hibari to get some space in between them.

Both of them paused, to stare at each other. Hibari looked hardly a hair out of place, despite raging on against Harry for two hours. Harry was sure that he looked as frazzled as he felt, but also silently pleased that he was able to last this long. After their rather one-sided first meeting, Harry had been Hibari's favorite victim among the Tsuna's group, targeting him and lashing out against him. It probably didn't help that Harry was making sure that Hibari noticed him, and thus, making most of the damage aim towards him.

It was a hard job, considering that the rest of Tsuna's group really didn't know what lengths Harry went for them.

That being said, Harry cracked a nervous smile at Hibari's suspicious glare. And promptly ran the hell out of the reception room like a dog out of hell, running faster when he heard Hibari calmly taking pursuit after him.

 _It was like being stalked by a serial killer!_

"You can run, herbivore, but you can never hide," Hibari's voice carried over the heavy beating of Harry's heart, as Harry ran.

Harry sweatdropped, the only console in this situation being that Nana's cooking was waiting for him after all this was done. That sentence though...

Yep. Definitely a serial killer.

-0-0-0-

"Hiieeee, Harry-san!" Tsuna's concerned voice made Harry rub the back of his head, embarrassed. "What happened?" Harry had managed to get away from Hibari, in the end, and went back to his suite to apply more first aid to his person before heading over to the Sawada residence. His arms were covered in bruises, and looked rather ugly, so Harry wrapped them tight in white bandages. His whole body ached.

It was a familiar feeling, due to his Lightning Flames. They pushed his own nerves to the limit, and after all the adrenaline was done, and his Flames receded, his nerves felt sore and achy. Sadly, while his Lightning Flames distracted him from the pain Hibari manages to inflict on him, he puts more energy into his own movements rather than letting them harden and become suitable for defense.

To be honest, if he didn't have the use of his Lightning Flames, Harry was sure his bones would have been cracked and crushed into little tiny bone dust and- Harry grimaced. He was lucky to just get away with bruises, at the very least.

"Hibari-san," Harry answered Tsuna's question with a sore shrug.

"Hah," Gokudera squinted at him. "Again? You must really be an idiot to keep getting caught by him," he scoffed, resting his chin on his hand. Tsuna blinked, before flailing.

"H-hibari-san?" Tsuna questioned, face pale. "A-ah, you seem to be getting into trouble a lot with him, Harry-san," he told Harry, and Harry snorted, crossing his arms and leaning back into the edge of the bed. His body protested, but Harry ignored it.

"It's nothing," Harry told them, seriously, while waving his hand flippantly. The last thing Harry wanted was for them to question his duties as a potential Lightning Guardian.

"Is it?" A squeaky voice asked, and Reborn calmly walked through the bedroom door casually. He hopped up onto the small table, and Harry straightened up; he didn't like Reborn's dangerous glint in his eyes, and Harry glanced around to make sure Bianchi wasn't around. That was...good. For now.

She'll show up sooner or later.

"What do you mean, Reborn?" Yamamoto laughed, on the other side of Harry. Harry didn't say anything, unsure if he _wanted_ to say anything or not. Reborn was scheming something. Suddenly, Harry wished he stayed at his suite and took that nap he wanted.

"Yeah, Reborn," Tsuna had gotten more braver in speaking to Reborn, in the process of his training. Still scared, but not as afraid to speak his mind. Sometimes. "Is something, er," he shot a worried glance at Harry, who raised an eyebrow. "...Wrong with Harry?"

"You mean, besides how trouble is just _attracted_ to him?" Gokudera looked at Harry in distaste, and Harry blew a raspberry at him. "10th, surely you noticed how much trouble Harry gets into- he's such a troublesome member to be apart of the Family!" He gestured at Harry, and Harry felt mildly insulted.

"Says the one who threatened a puppy because it yipped at Tsu-kun!" Harry retorted, crossing his arms.

"Do you want to fight?" Gokudera immediately became defensive, and Harry was almost retorted to say, _yeah_ , sure, bring it on. That was before Reborn aimed his gun at Harry, and Harry blanched, eying the hitman warily.

Gokudera looked smug before Reborn pointed it at him, and it was Harry's turn to try not and snicker. "Both of you need to get along more," Reborn stated, oddly cheerful. Harry twitched. Getting along more with Gokudera...? That seemed almost like an impossible dream.

Harry didn't have any hard feelings for Gokudera, and he was pretty sure Gokudera didn't have- well, he was pretty sure- ... Well. Gokudera doesn't try to actively kill him like his sister does. His stormy personality marked him as a Storm. His emotions were wild, and, like a storm, raged on pretty well.

"Oh, I agree!" Yamamoto piped up, easygoing smile in full power. He looked at Harry and his smile turned brighter, "It sounds like fun. Both you and Gokudera-kun are always fighting, haha."

"Th-that's true," Tsuna sounded unsure, though.

"Then it's settled," Reborn sounded downright _gleeful_. "Then Gokudera and Harry will switch places to see how it is to be in each other's shoes!"

One second...

Two...

Three...

"What the fuck!?"

"..." Harry groaned and let his head fall back hit Tsuna's bed.

He really should have took that nap.

-0-0-0-

Fixing his uniform, Harry cast one last sullen look at the bathroom mirror. Today was the day he was 'switching places' with Gokudera, meaning- as Reborn had stated- Harry will act like Gokudera and be Tsuna's Right Hand Man. In turn, Gokudera will be Harry, and make sure no trouble came their way for the day. Or days, Reborn teased, considering they were going to be doing this charade until Gokudera and Harry became BFFs.

Harry added the BFFs part, because he was sure Reborn didn't care that much.

"Here goes nothing," Harry muttered, and it was almost his catchphrase. Here goes nothing; it was something he always silently said whenever he did reckless things, such as forcing himself to eat Bianchi's food in front of Nana; or when I-pin grew flustered and Harry couldn't just throw her into the sky like Yamamoto, in a place full of civilians, and had to curl his own body around the small 5 year old to protect others from damage. Or that time he cross-dressed because Reborn haggled him into-

You know what, Harry was just going to stop there.

"Harry-nii," Lambo greeted him, cheerfully. Most of those who were living in the Sawada household was in the dining room, seated at the table. "Mama made breakfast, and Lambo had this much bacon!" He gestured an absurd amount, grinning.

"Oh?" Harry grinned. "Did you save some for me?" He picked Lambo up from his seat, sliding in, and settled Lambo back down onto his lap. I-pin had grown stiff the moment he entered, trying to control her breathing; she gave him a shy glance, and nodded at him in greeting.

"No!" Lambo huffed, smug smile on his face. "All of it is Lambo's!" He cackled, and Harry rolled his eyes. He reached forward and grabbed a piece of bacon from Lambo's plate, ignoring his protest. As he chewed on it, Harry realized that this breakfast was surprisingly western.

"Are you ready for today's training?" Reborn asked, mouth full. Bianchi was sitting beside him, seething; Harry wiggled his fingers at her, and she bared her teeth. Yikes.

"I guess?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I feel like I don't really have much of a choice," he laughed, nervously. Lambo glanced between Reborn and Harry, confused. He was running greasy little fingers over the bandages on Harry's arm, used to seeing them from Harry's training at the Bovino's.

"Whatcha' talkin' bout?" Lambo asked, looking at Harry.

"Er," Harry didn't know how to word it. "...Role Playing...game?"

"Eh!?" Lambo looked offended. "You're playing a game without me, the awesome Lambo?" I-pin shot her own offended look at Lambo.

"Lambo, be polite to Harry-nii!" I-pin scolded, but Lambo ignored her to turn watery green eyes towards Harry. Harry steeled his spine, and in hopes to soothe hurt nerves, began to pet Lambo's defying-the-laws-of-space fuzzy hair.

"I wanna play!" Lambo demanded.

"Ah," Harry risked a glance at Reborn.

"No."

"Sorry, Lambo," Harry said, after Reborn's blunt rejection. "It's a grown-up thing." Harry was going to say big boy thing, but he already tells Lambo that he was a big boy, and denying him that title now would literally reduce Harry's ways of complimenting him into doing stuff.

Lambo looked close to tears, before he determinedly looked away from Harry. He hopped off of Harry's lap, and Harry watched in concern as he sulked on the floor. He was making his way towards the entrance of the kitchen, sniffing rather loudly.

And then he turned and cackled, hands flying up to his hair and digging around. "AS IF A SIMPLE REJECTION IS GOING TO DETER LAMBO-SAMA!" He pulled out the 10 year bazooka, and jumped into the canon, pulling the string.

Harry facepalmed, as a puff of pink smoke enveloped apart of the kitchen. Nana was oblivious as she continued to cook, and everyone looked rather unaffected. Even Bianchi, though she looked politely curious and- fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck-!

The smoke cleared, and 15 year old Lambo stood, blinking.

"LAMBO, RUN!" Harry warned, shooting up from his seat to dart towards him. He almost made it before something tripped him and he face planted the floor. Glancing down, Harry realized that it was _netting_ tangling his legs- his gaze wandered over to Reborn, who smirked at him.

"Harry-nii-" Lambo sounded happy to see him, before taking note of Harry's warning. A dark aura filled the room, and Lambo's head whipped around to Bianchi. Bianchi had stood roughly from her spot at the kitchen table, hair floating around her as she slowly tilted her head up to peer at Lambo with a vindictive look.

 _Scary_.

"Romeo," Bianchi stated, voice dark.

And that's all it took for Lambo to shriek and run, into the front hallway and out the door. Bianchi raced after him, and Harry watched helplessly from his spot on the floor, struggling to get out of the netting. That- that could have went better, Harry thought. He wanted to help, but Reborn obviously had other plans for him.

"Remember your training today, _gattino_ ," Reborn said, sweetly.

Of course. How could he forget?

"Good morning- HIIEE, HARRY-SAN!?" Tsuna finally staggered in, looking half-dead. He quickly became awake when he caught Harry trying to untangle his legs and in the end, giving up and using his Lightning Flames to become _sharp_ and just cut through. "What happened?"

His body still ached from the overuse of his Lightning Flames, and Harry managed a weak smile at Tsuna. "Good morning, Tsu-kun," he greeted. "And I wouldn't be concerned about what happened, haha." He shot a glance at an innocent Reborn, who resumed eating both his plate and Bianchi's. "I'd more concerned about what's _going_ to happen today," he sighed.

Tsuna helped him up, making a face. "What does that even mean, Harry-san?"

Harry set his expression to a grim one, and he smiled at Tsuna rather sullenly, "Because today, I'm going to be your Right Hand."

-0-0-0-

He had nothing, _nothing_ , against being the Right Hand. He didn't! Honestly!

It was just-

Harry did attract the attention of _a lot_ of trouble.

-0-0-0-

"If the 10th gets hurt while under your care," Gokudera threatened, low. "I'll _skin_ you."

Harry raised his hands defensively, smiling nervously. Surely, it wouldn't be _that_ bad- right? Right!? "Put a little more faith in me, Gokubaka," Harry told him. "Tsuna won't kneel over and die simply because I'm right there, haha. We're in the same class, too, so it's not like you're going to be that far away."

"I don't _need_ a Right Hand," Tsuna muttered, looking at both of them worriedly.

"Oh come on, this will be fun!" Yamamoto tried to encourage.

"What did you call me, idiot?" Gokudera ignored both of them, narrowing his eyes at Harry. Sparks flew in between their gazes, as Gokudera scowled at him. Harry just laughed, nervously. His fingers tapped against his desk.

"Handsome?" Harry mused. "Smart? Genius? Or, did you mean," Harry leaned forward, voice going a bit more playful than he intended. "Goku~ _Baka~_ "

"I'm going to kill you," Gokudera snarled, hands immediately having dynamite in their grasps. Students around them gaped, and Harry was thankful that not all the students were in class. They had two free periods in a row, considering that one _was_ their free period, and another teacher couldn't have made it so just gave them 'basic work' to do. Not that anyone was doing it.

"Looking at your face everyday already kills me a little on the inside, everyday, Goku-chan," Harry stated, standing up from his desk. Both of them were standing up to their full height, though Gokudera was taller than Harry. Harry had a delicate frame, shorter than most boys on average- he was taller than Tsu-kun, though, so that was a plus. "So no worries about that, right?"

"Guys," Tsuna piped up, nervously. Yamamoto's eyes flicked from Gokudera and Harry, expression eerily blank. "You two shouldn't fight, not in class," _or ever_ , was the silent plead in Tsuna's statement.

"Yeah, we're all in this game together," Yamamoto decided to say, with an easygoing smile on his face. Harry made a face, glancing at Gokudera who looked like he was barely restraining himself from throwing himself at Harry. Harry blew out a forceful sigh, and hunched his shoulders, showing his lack of will to fight-

That was, until he felt the barrel of a gun press into his back. "Not so fast, _gattino_ ," Reborn's squeaky voice said. "As Right Hand, you can't back down so easily from an unruly subordinate." Harry stiffened, as Gokudera's eyes flashed with _rage_.

"You're unfit to be the 10th's Right Hand!" Gokudera snarled, and lunged for him.

And then Reborn shot Harry.

 _Oh-_ Harry fell to the ground, making Gokudera stop short from his lunge. _Reborn really won't stop until they finish this training, will he? What a...shame..._

"REBORN! FINISH REBORN'S TRAINING WITH MY DYING WILL!"

-0-0-0-

Being shot with a Dying Will Bullet was an _experience_. Harry was so sure he was going to die, but he wasn't scared- just really, really regretful of the fact that Reborn wouldn't let up on his training until Harry was a _good_ Right Hand.

His Flame was Lighting. It buzzed underneath him, settling in his core, and- it was like everything blinked out for a moment, a terrifying moment of _numb_ , before his Flames reacted violently, surging through him.

It cackled and lashed out, and Harry never felt the very intense _need_ to finish Reborn's training. It was like nothing else mattered at this point.

 _This was a terrifying feeling._

-0-0-0-

Short end of it? Harry caused mass destruction in their classroom, and somehow, Tsuna and the rest (including him) ended up on the roof. Harry was panting hard, as the high wore off, and he was staring wide-eyed at the trio of boys in front of him. Gokudera was staring at him, eyes wide; Harry let his posture slouch a bit, and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

His body ached.

"Ow, ow, ow," Harry complained, for lack of anything better to say. "That was-" He swallowed, glancing away from their blank looks. This was getting... uncomfortable. "...I'm sorry," he apologized, ducking his head.

"I-" Tsuna looked bewildered. "I don't even know what happened, to be honest." He grimaced, trying to put the pieces together. "You punched a teacher, I think," he admitted, horrified.

Harry paled. "...A-ah-"

"Hahahaha!" Yamamoto broke the tense silence, with his easygoing demeanor. "That was pretty interesting, Harry-kun!" He grinned at Harry. "Were you rehearsing for something? Are you a part of a play?"

"Idiot," Gokudera finally spoke, a begrudging look at Harry. "Like I said before, _unfit_ to be the 10th's Right Hand."

"I know!" Harry threw his hands up, startling the other boys. He ignored the intense pain at the stretch of his muscles, the strain of his limbs and nerves that his Lightning Flame had on his body. "I'm _not_ , I admit it- I never said that I would be a good Right Hand!" He snapped, crossing his arms defensively. He scowled at the sky. "I don't know what Reborn wanted with this whole exercise." He mumbled, at last, sullen.

"It was a test to see who was the better Right Hand-"

"It was to make both you and Gokudera-kun like each other more," Tsuna interrupted, quietly. Gokudera gaped at him, and he flushed, laughing nervously. "I- I can see where he was coming from. But I do think using the Dying Will bullet on Harry was a bit extreme," at this, he eyed Harry's body with concern.

Harry flushed at the look, realizing that he was standing on the roof in front of the others in just his boxers. There were bandages wrapped tight around his torso, and arms, spidering down to wrap themselves tight around his legs. If his torso was fully wrapped, no doubt he'd look like a mummy in the flesh- did mummies have flesh?

His glove rested comfortably on his hand.

"Yeah, you got a lot of injuries, Harry-kun!" Yamamoto piped up, eying him with concern.

Gokudera didn't look at him, arms crossed and lips pursed.

Harry felt like he needed to say something, "...I never doubted your position as the Right Hand, Hayato," he said, and Gokudera jerked, head whipping around to stare at him. He smiled, a bit bitterly, "Don't you think I already know that I'm unfit to be anything like that? I _do_ get into trouble a lot, it's like a second nature to me. If I'm not purposely focusing on something, I get distracted easily; I'm sometimes too much of a smartass for my own good, much less for the good of _others_ -" He took a deep breath, and steeled himself, staring at Gokudera. "I don't need a reminder of how _troublesome_ I am every time I hang out with you guys, though."

 _Troublesome_.

 _Too troublesome._

 _Just like the freak he was_.

Wait. He wasn't a freak. He was awesome. Marisa told him that. Lambo told him that.

Now all he had to do was believe it.

"As Right Hand, Gokudera," Reborn appeared, like how he magically always did, and he landed on Harry's head. Harry winced, but stayed still. "You need to have more faith in Harry, and more trust; Harry does a lot for the Family, outside of his time with you guys."

Gokudera winced, but he scrutinized Harry. "Like what?" It wasn't...mean, but curious. Grudgingly curious, but still! Harry perked up a bit at the thought of a warmer relationship with Gokudera, even if he was still embarrassed at being shot with the Dying Will bullet (speaking of which, he didn't want to experience _again_ ), and in his underwear.

"Let's find out," was Reborn's reply, and he hopped off of Harry's head. Harry felt a little off-balance at the loss of weight, and he was about to watch Reborn pad off to the side curiously before the door to the roof blew open. An ominous feeling tickled his spin, and Harry slowly, _slowly_ , turned around to meet eyes with dangerous acidic silver ones.

 _Shit_.

"Herbivore," Hibari greeted, voice monotone and cold. Harry straightened up, and widened his stance, despite his aching body. His Lightning Flames felt a bit _drained_ , and in turn, he felt exhausted- but it was barely noon! Willing his Flames to rise to the surface of his skin, he made sure to keep his eyes on Hibari.

It would be dangerous to look away from the predator, after all.

"Yo, dude," Harry greeted, with a grin. Hibari's eyes narrowed. Good, he made sure to include his 'disgusting' Italian accent into his greeting. "What a surprise, Hibari-kun! I didn't know you ate lunch here, haha."

"It's not lunchtime, herbivore," Hibari stated, calmly. Too calmly. His tonfas were already out, and gleamed dangerously in the sunlight. "I will _bite_ you to death," no matter how many times Harry heard it, that phrase made him laugh nervously. It sounded silly to sound so threatening, but it did.

"I like pain," Harry said, and his Lightning Flames were channeled into the glove he was wearing. He wasn't good at long range, preferring the method of packing a lot of weight into a punch, but he was tired and he wouldn't have such good control over his Flames like that anyways- so lifting his hand, he made a finger gun at Hibari, who smirked, and said, "Bang."

Lightning striked, and Hibari was charging at him, having dodged the attack just a few bare moments of before it hit.

"It's Harry's duty," he could hear Reborn say, as he deftly dodged a series of swipes from the bloody perfect. "His duty it to make sure no harm comes to you guys. He's been fighting Hibari every day, since he came; Hibari has it out for you, dame-Tsuna," Tsuna let out a strangled sound, "but Harry draws his attention away."

Harry grunted when a tonfa clipped him upside the head, and he rolled with it, letting himself be practically thrown across the roof. He landed on his side, but he got up, spitting blood out and staring with wide-eyes at the perfect.

Hibari just smirked, and advanced.

-0-0-0-

Tsuna almost couldn't believe this was the same Harry that usually hung out with him, and was now fighting Hibari, almost on equal footing. He gaped at the fight, Reborn's words ringing in his head- was that true? Harry had been fighting against someone as scary as Hibari everyday? For- he flushed, for _him_?

He didn't want Harry to get hurt because of him! Tsuna felt bad at noticing how injured Harry really was, and not thinking much about it. With Bianchi after him when he hung around Tsuna's house, and being hounded after by a bloody Perfect at school, with also dealing with the kids rather dangerous -explosive- games-

Tsuna felt bad.

Glancing at his two friends, he realized that they felt similar too. Yamamoto was oddly serious, eyes trained on Harry and fists clenched. Gokudera was making a face at the fight, and Tsuna couldn't decipher what he was feeling.

Unbeknownst to them, Reborn smirked knowingly.

"Do you doubt his ability to the Family now, Gokudera?" Reborn asked, bringing their attention back to him. That was almost a hard thing, especially when Hibari kneed Harry and he grunted, before kicking him away and Harry just picking himself back up, wiping blood from his chin and smiling determinedly. Like he was used to this. Tsuna sulked, he probably was- how could he have not noticed that one of his friend's was going through so much?

"..." Gokudera let out a shuddering breath, and stood up, face set. "Reborn, is your training still in progress?" Tsuna blinked, confused. Reborn nodded, and Gokudera smiled, pulling his dynamite out. "Then I might as well complete my half of it, then," he said, before he joined the fight with a _bang_ -

Tsuna wanted to cry when Gokudera almost blew both Hibari _and_ Harry up to kingdom come, Harry yelping as a part of his hair caught on fire. He patted it out frantically, turning accusing green eyes at them.

Gokudera winced, "Sorry."

Harry examined him, letting out a huff of amusement, "Don't worry about it, I'm used to it. Give a guy a little warning next time, will ya'?"

"Explosives aren't allowed at school, herbivore," Hibari looked at Gokudera, looking a bit peeved at the small interruption with his fight with Harry. "Do you want to die?"

"Kinky bastard," Gokudera started, making both Yamamoto and Tsuna choke. Harry let out a snort of amusement. Gokudera moved to stand beside Harry, who seemed practically vibrating with energy, a sudden smile on his face. It was almost...endearing. If Harry didn't look like he was a masochist with a fetish for bandages.

But still.

"You mess with him, you mess with us," Gokudera continued, with a smirk. More dynamite appeared in his hands, all of them mysteriously lit. "As Right Hand of the 10th, I wouldn't be a good one if I let a fellow subordinate fight alone."

Harry looked blank, before he gushed sweetly, "Aw, I love you too-" Gokudera kicked Harry forward, making him stagger forward with a yelp.

"Shut up," Gokudera muttered, ears red.

Hibari eyed both of them, before smirking. He readied himself with his tonfas again, as Harry stood awkwardly in front of him, only a few strides away from him. Gokudera looked tense, and then-

Hibari attacked, and things descended into chaos.

But- Tsuna watched as Gokudera and Harry fought together, Harry doing more of the closer up attacks, with Gokudera doing more of the long ranged ones. They- they made a good team. Reborn seemed downright pleased.

Yamamoto just looked a bit put out, "Maa, maa," he turned towards Reborn, smile tight. "I want to help too." Reborn hummed, lightly, before saying a very blunt rejection. Yamamoto blinked, "Why not?"

Tsuna didn't want to sit around either, watching his friends fight without him- for him. It- it didn't feel right!

"This is just for Gokudera and Harry," Reborn commented. Tsuna sighed, watching the rest of the fight unfold- could anyone really defeat Hibari? Surely, Harry has, right? "And besides," Tsuna jerked when he felt Reborn's mocking gaze on him, and he met endless black eyes. _Scary_. "If you want to get your ass kicked, I'm sure there will be many opportunities for you as the next Vongola Boss."

 _I didn't say anything!_ Tsuna gawked.

"I- I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE A MAFIA BOSS!"

-0-0-0-

It's been a few weeks after that incident, but Harry likes to think that both he and Gokudera were friendlier. Sure, he still teased the hell out of Gokudera, and Gokudera still thought he was dumb most of the times- but he no longer questioned Harry's existence in the Family! That really took most of the weight off his shoulders, weight he didn't even know he had.

Harry felt like a new man~

N-...well, not that he'd ever say that out loud.

Harry was wandering the market part of Namimori, two grocery lists in his hand. One for the Sawada's, and one for himself. He wasn't kidding about being easily distracted at times, so he made sure to make a list for things like this.

It was going great, until he met eyes with a kid just made him pause.

It didn't help that said kid's eyes widened, and started running towards him. Harry wanted to run away, too used to this from Lambo and I-pin. I-pin only ran at him to clutch at him while her timer ticked down, and Lambo usually ran with grenades in hand in his own game of hot potato.

When the kid came close enough, he stopped and stared at Harry with an awed expression. Harry smiled nervously. "...Hello?" He waved, eying him. "...Can I help you?"

The kid nodded, and well- Harry wasn't expecting that. Harry laughed, lamely, of course this kid needed help. Why else run to a stranger in public? But this made Harry's tiny hairs stand on end. "You're _Harry_ ," the kid breathed, face flushing with excitement. Harry stared: _yup, that's me_. "I'm Fuuta de la Stella," the kid rushed to introduce himself, forcibly grabbing Harry's hand and shaking it.

"...Wait, Fuuta de la Stella?" Harry blinked, and his own eyes widened. The famous informant kid!

"Uh-huh," Fuuta nodded, earnestly. "You're Harry, I have some rankings on you!" Harry tensed at that, blood draining from his face. Curious, but curiosity killed the cat, right? Then again, satisfaction brought it back again... but he couldn't abuse this kid's power. "You're ranked 1 on your weakness to kids," Harry flushed. "You're also ranked in the top 100th of having the most potential to be a promising mafioso!"

Feeling oddly flattered, Harry tried to stop him, "Hey, you don't have to tell me this, you know?"

"You're also ranked 5th in those who are naturally unlucky!" Fuuta paused, squinting at him. "Same goes for your lucky ranking." Doesn't those two contradict each other, though? Harry shook his head, intent on not hearing more. As much as it was interesting to hear about him- this kid needed help, right?

"Hey, hey-"

"You're also really popular, Harry-nii," Fuuta continued, eagerly. "Especially in the wizarding world!"

At this, Harry stopped, and stared at Fuuta.

Wizarding world?

* * *

Review, favorite, follow, or whatever you do on stories that you read.

I'm ashamed that this is all I got finished.

And it's such... _bleh_.

I'll make sure future updates are better, haha.

-mms


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _This chapter wasn't edited in any way, shape, or form. Just wreck me, man._

 **Warnings:** Rushed writing. General.

 **A/N:** I GOT A LOT TO SAY, SO LISTEN UP- jk, jk, it's your life, you can skip this if you want, lololol. By this, I mean the author's note; not the chapter. This chapter is pretty important, I guess. Okay, lemme start:

This chapter was FUN to write. Not the beginning, not the end, but somewhere in the middle? It's been awhile since I had so much fun writing something, haha. So much so, I completely pushed off my homework and studying just for this. I started this Friday evening, and just now finished it, in the early hours of Monday. Man, imagine if I could be using that energy to study... That being said, there were a couple of reviews asking if the Wizarding World will impact this story at all?

The answer is, I don't know. But as tempting as it was to just write about Harry's adventures with the Vongola gang, without a thought towards the magical world- that's the lazy way out, isn't it? So, yes, the Wizarding World will be in the story, for however long my muse for it lives. Don't worry, if you just want Harry to spend all his time in Namimori, having fun, yadayadayada- he'll be back either by the end of the next chapter, or the beginning of the one after that.

So, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I know I didn't reply to all of them personally, but that's because I'm stupid. And socially inept on the internet (strangely though, not in real life? Strange). Your reviews do not go unwasted, though. They motivated me to get this next chapter out as fast as I could, and man, it was 19 pages.

So, enjoy!

 **[Edited 2/27/17]**

* * *

If anything, Harry was only slightly disturbed.

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW MY RANKINGS!" Tsuna scrambled to stop Fuuta, face burning red, as the young informant was, oh so kindly, doing rankings on everyone in the room. Said room included Haru, a rather...spunky girl, Yamamoto, Gokudera, I-pin, Bianchi (thank god for anti-gravity), Lambo, and Reborn. Right now, Fuuta was doing rankings on who loves who the most, and all that.

Luckily for Tsuna, Fuuta decided to do Harry's love rankings first, on the prompt of Bianchi. Harry twitched, but stayed quiet, his mind between a whirl of thoughts, to a numbing silence. He could feel Reborn staring at him, though.

"The person who Harry-nii loves the most," Fuuta murmured, voice light and airy. His eyes were the color of the galaxy, and if Harry wasn't slightly wary of the boy, he would have found it enchanting. As it was, though, he watched through half-lidded eyes, and listened with half an ear. "It should be..." a dramatic pause. "Reborn."

 _That_ brought Harry out of his slightly sullen stupor, and he choked on air. Face contorted in one of panic, he barely had time to look up at Bianchi before Bianchi had launched herself from the roof and at him. "It was rigged!" Harry yelped, as he felt Bianchi land on him.

"Harry!" Tsuna said, looking at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. Harry probably would have taken more note of his expression if Bianchi wasn't intent on strangling him right now. Struggling to push Bianchi away, he let his Lightning Flames sizzle slightly, and Bianchi's body spasmed from Harry pushing his Flames into where she was touching him.

"Ahahaha," Yamamoto laughed, slightly. "I don't really believe it."

Gokudera was still a mess from not getting the rankings he wanted, but he was slightly flabbergasted as well.

Reborn, on the other hand, just looked solemn and glanced at the fighting duo with a pitying look. Tilting his hat down, he glanced away, and said, "It seems that my handsomeness is a curse, and a blessing; people's love for me has no bound."

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Lambo sobbed, rifling through his hair. " _Fratello_ loves me! _Lui ama di più me_ , Reborn!" With that declaration, he pulled out his 10 year bazooka, but he dropped it. Sadly, because this day wasn't confusing enough for Harry, he just managed to push himself away from Bianchi and was able to get caught up in the whole anti-gravity mess.

Meaning: Harry was consumed by the 10 year bazooka, almost in slow motion.

Being consumed by said weapon was almost a pleasant filling. His skin tingled, apart from his Lightning Flames still tingling underneath his skin. The smoke made him hack and cough, uncomfortably, and tears sprung to his eyes. Harry was extremely disoriented for a few moments, for a brief feeling of _nothingness_ , before he fell onto the ground in an ungraceful heap.

"Lambo, _perché_?" Harry moaned, curling on himself. The fall didn't hurt, per say, but it jarred him, and he sat up. Rubbing the knot on the back of his head, Harry cracked an eye open to observe his surroundings. He was hit with the 10 year bazooka, wasn't he? That means he's in the future, and the thought of that made something nervous and jittery flutter in his chest.

Luckily, he was alone.

The office he was in was disorganized, a mahogany desk sat against one far wall with stacks of papers. There were dressers and cabinets lining the wall, a few bookshelves filled to the brim with various books. The window against one wall let enough light streaming in, that Harry almost felt as if he was still in Italy. Maybe he was, he pondered briefly, getting up from his sitting position to peer around his (was it his?) future office. Deciding to decide what the future Harry was reading up on, he made way to the closest bookshelf and pulled a leather bound book.

The moment he touched the book, Harry felt a sense of weight that came with it. He frowned, flipping open the book and looking for a title. Finding none, he sighed, and closed the book, putting it back onto the bookshelf. While he liked reading, he didn't go out of his way to read as much as he did when he was younger, and if the book couldn't bring his interest in at first glance, it wasn't worth reading.

Picking another book, the same weighted feeling returned, and this time, he found a title. This book was a more worn than the others, more dog-eared and weathered, so Harry delicately held it.

 _The flames of the Soul, magical edition 1, vol 2._

Harry was almost tempted to chunk the book away from him, his heart thudding rather loudly in his chest. He suddenly felt clammy, and uncoordinated, and his fingers gripped the edges of the book until his knuckles went white. Licking dry lips, Harry forced himself to flip to the pre-word and forced himself to read.

 _Soul flames are an incredibly rare and interesting subject to learn in the magical world. Most who possess magic may never have access to their soul flames, due to their body adapting to the magic that runs in their veins. In the same theory, then those who should learn soul flames before their own magic, should perhaps suffer the fact that they may never learn how to wield magic properly. That isn't to say that one cannot master both, but seeing as of that this area of magic is connected to the soul, most of the books and texts have been reduced to myths, and those who know how to use soul flames have likely kept the secret to themselves, or simply do not know that they are using soul magic. This text will hopefully help those who are curious about the art of soul magic, and serve as a more in depth introduction as opposed to the first volume, with more theory and history-_

Harry was reading like a man starved, eyes roving over the English words. He barely noticed the office door being opened loudly, and a voice saying, "Harry-kun! I got lunch-" Harry jerked and whipped his head around, blinking striking green eyes at the- intruder...

An older Yamamoto stared back at him.

An older Yamamoto had a more refined Rain Flame aura around him, and despite Harry's previous tenseness, he relaxed the more he stared. He had something slung across his shoulder, hanging by his side, and in one of his hands was a paper sack. The older Yamamoto seemingly took a fashion tip from Harry, and had bandages wrapped around his face. That didn't stop the good-looking guy from being, well, _good-looking_. Something in Harry's stomach clenched, and he swallowed, awkwardly.

Yamamoto's same old-grin appeared, and he said, "Harry! You're so small!"

His voice was slightly different as well, more pronounced and resonated easily across the room towards Harry. It made Harry feel slightly warm and weird, and Harry huffed, smiling slightly. "Hello, Yamamoto," Harry greeted, clutching the book on soul magic to his chest. "You're... tall."

Yamamoto hummed, and came more into the room, eyes scanning the room as he shut the door. For some reason, this action made Harry feel more uncomfortably warm, and he coughed awkwardly to the stifling feelings away. "I know, you always tell me that, haha." Yamamoto walked over to the office desk, and set the food down. Hefting himself up in one smooth movement, he sat down on the desk as well. "You were always small, ya' know?" There was something fond in that tone, and that made Harry narrow his eyes, suspicious and slightly annoyed at being called short.

Before Harry would reply, or even think of one, Harry's feeling of _nothingness_ came back, and the smoke was back, making him gag dryly. And that was before he face planted into wet concrete, and he groaned. Picking himself up, he glanced around, realizing that he was near the park Lambo and I-pin liked to take him too. Rubbing his chest, Harry's eyes laid on the book he had taken from the future, and made a face. Welp, he hoped his future self didn't need it- was it stealing if he was from himself?

Oh well, it was still his.

Picking it up, and observing it curiously, he made sure it was in good condition before shoving it into jacket, holding it close to his body so it could dry more quickly. Standing up, Harry made a split-second decision to go back to his suite and _think_ , rather than going to the Sawada house and wondering what his future self did, and what exactly happened while he was away.

Reborn joined him half-way.

" _Mi dispiace_ Rebon, _ma non sono innamorato di te. O niente di remotamente simile._ " Harry said, quietly, as Reborn jumped onto his shoulder. _I'm sorry, Reborn, but I'm not in love with you. Or anything remotely close_. Italian was an easy language for Harry to master, simply because he love how _nice_ it sounded. And it was the language Marisa encouraged him to learn, so he did so wholeheartedly.

Reborn huffed, slightly amused. "I do have standards, _gattino_." _And you don't meet any of them_ , was the understatement.

"Should I be insulted or relieved?" Harry replied.

"Who knows?" Reborn said lightly. "You've been quiet," he continued, prompting. Of course, he noticed, Reborn noticed _everything_. Harry stayed quiet, as he went through the lobby of the hotel and towards the elevator. He didn't say anything until they were well up on their way towards Harry's floor.

Reborn's asking wasn't out of the blue. Usually, though, it was a Sky's duties to keep and make sure their Guardians were comfortable and to have nothing bothering them. Seeing as of that Tsuna didn't know of his Sky duty, Reborn still warming him up to taking the reins of _mafia boss_ , it was thus Reborn's job to make sure everything was working and such for potential guardians. The only thing Harry was wary of that Reborn was probably not the most... stunning source of comfort.

The only one Harry adored was Marisa, for she provided him comfort that he had never experienced for. And now, he was trying to feel the same type of comfort from Tsuna. Was that... projecting? Harry sighed, as Reborn and him arrived in front of his suites door.

He was rifling for his key card before Reborn just kicked his doors open, no doubt breaking the lock. Reborn entered, without a care in the world, while Harry sputtered behind him.

" _La porta della mia camera_ ," Harry grumbled, walking into his suite and gingerly closing the door behind him. He was going to have to call room service now, before he went to sleep; it would paranoid him too much if he waited until morning.

He found Reborn sitting in the living area of the suite, patiently waiting for him with a cup of espresso. He sipped it as Harry threw his school jacket across the arm of the couch, and loosening his tie so that it draped across his shoulders. Taking off his shoes, Harry vaguely remembered that it was rude to do so in Japanese establishments to wear shoes inside rooms and such. Did it count if this was _his_ suite, though?

The book about soul magic was laid on the coffee table, and Reborn's piercing dark eyes zoned in on it.

Harry slouched into an opposite arm chair to the couch and started with, "Do you have any knowledge about, er, _magic_?"

Straight, blunt, to the point- Harry was tired, and didn't care for tact. He wanted some answers to his whirling mind, Fuuta's words about him being _popular_ in the Wizarding World left him reeling. If anyone knew solid answers, or _anything_ , it would be Reborn. Harry just hoped his faith wasn't misplaced.

Reborn's focus sharply centered on him, and Harry tried not to shiver at it. Such an intense look. "Magic." Reborn repeated. "Are the Flames of the Sky not magic enough?"

"You and I both know I'm not talking about that," Harry snapped, temper flaring, and he winced. He bowed his head, apologetically. "At least, I hope," he amended, softly. For some reason, Fuuta's revelation disturbed him beyond measure, and it made his temper shaky and rearing up to the surface.

Reborn, luckily, didn't shoot him. "What do you know?"

His voice was oddly serious, and it was uplifting for Harry.

So Harry recounted what Fuuta told him, and in more detail about his first meeting with the young informant. Reborn didn't interrupt, just watched and listened intently. Harry gestured wildly through his explanation, and his journey to the future. He was sparse in that, though, considering he knew the implications of revealing _too_ much about the future, but he still needed to point out that _magic_ could be real. And that revelation shook Harry up more than he'd like to admit. He didn't know _why_ it shook him up, but it _did_ , and it did not sit well with his Lightning Flames. They were sputtering, almost, in his core, leaving him feel electrified and jittery. Harry rubbed his hands up and down his arms, finishing his explanation with a:

" _Quindi per favore, Renato, sai qualcosa?_ "

During his whole explanation, he used a godly mess of Italian, English, and Japanese. He tried sticking to Italian, but that didn't help much; in the end, he reverted to calling Reborn his Italian equivalent, _renato_. Reborn's eyes widened slightly, and Harry grimaced. Did he say something wrong?

He vaguely remembers the rumor that if you called Reborn by his Italian equivalent, there was blood to pay.

Oh god, he didn't want to die. He was too young.

Reborn scrutinized him, silently, building the tension in the room. At last, he jumped up and padded towards him, jumping onto the coffee table and over. He looked as if he was going to pat Harry's head, who was stiff, before he somehow flipped Harry over the armchair and Harry's Lightning Flames barely worked fast enough to make it _not_ hurt. Barely. Harry grunted from the impact.

"Watch your tongue, _gattino,"_ Reborn commented, idly. He hopped onto the backrest of the armchair to peer down at him. Harry felt thoroughly intimidated.

" _Mi dispiace,_ " Harry carefully murmured.

Reborn said nothing, but disappeared from view. Harry took that as a sign to get up, and gingerly place himself back into the armchair. Reborn had moved back to his original seat, and was eying him contemplatively, as Harry tried not to fidget. He drummed his fingers across his thigh, resisting the urge to shake his leg. He had gotten a few disapproving looks for that, when he did so in public.

Maybe it was a cultural thing?

After the silence stretched far too long for Harry's comfort, he asked, "Do you know anything?"

Reborn's dark eyes glinted in the bright light of the suite. "What do you think?"

"I told you," Harry frowned, sitting up straighter. His Lightning Flames buzzed underneath the surface, and it made Harry's hair stand on end. His hair was no doubt more messy than before, though he could probably chalk that up with having a long day. If someone were to touch him right now, they would receive a light shock; like Harry had been in wool socks all day, rubbing his feet across the carpet.

It would be funny if Harry wasn't so _jittery_.

"You told me what you knew, what you found," Reborn replied. "But you didn't tell me what you _think_ , _gattino_."

What he thinks.

Harry bit his lip, before blowing out a forceful sigh. What did he think? He was mostly confused as to _why_ he felt so strongly about this; if it was up to him, he would have blown it off with a laugh, and never think about it again. But it was making him jittery, and Harry just _knew_ something was off. Vague memories of his life before Marisa and Lambo were being brought to the surface, and making him slightly uncomfortable; turning the teacher's hair blue, flashing up to the top of the kitchen's roof when he was being chased by Dudley, a nasty haircut that left him bald with only a few scraps of hair left to cover up his scar...

Scar. The Lightning bolt scar. Marisa had been giddy at the sight of it, telling him that he was destined to be a great Lightning if he had that with him! Harry barely understood her, then, but just smiled nonetheless. He wanted to believe her words, that it was surely a sign from above that maybe he _was_ destined to be a great Lighting.

There was something more to this, he just knew it. He was just having trouble deciding whether or not he actually wanted to pursue it. Harry wanted Reborn to give him some insight, help in his decision- get his permission, maybe? Reborn was in charge of Harry, seeing as of that he was basically sponsoring all potential guardians for Tsuna until it became more permanent. It was a serious task. And Harry knew that time in helping Tsuna grow up into a more proper Sky, a proper mafia boss, was important for fledging Flame Guardians. So leaving right now would be unlikely, but...maybe not impossible, if Harry could get back soon enough.

Harry groaned and slouched back into his seat, covering his face with his hands.

"I want to know what is up with the magical world," Harry admitted. "But I don't want to leave Tsuna, and you guys."

 _So make the damn decision for me, already_.

Reborn made an acknowledging hum. "Do you think it would be beneficial to Tsuna's Famiglia?"

Would this- Harry didn't even know. "I don't want to cause problems with the Famiglia," Harry muttered. He glowered at the coffee table, and was only brought out of his sulking moment when a foot landed right into his forehead. Harry grunted, Lightning Flames luckily making it not hurt but damn- the harsh movement snapped him backwards into his chair, and he groaned, rubbing at the spot of impact, and he frowned at the serious baby Reborn who was standing in his lap. Despite how awkward the position was for Harry, he made no outright movements. "What the hell, Reborn?" He complained, instead.

" _Idiota, tu sei parte della_ _ **Famiglia**_ ," Reborn sounded stern. "If you are having problems, then it is up to the Family to help solve it. Especially Tsuna," Harry snapped straight up, already thinking of a million and one problems with that. Tsuna was in a delicate position right now. He didn't want to cause problems, he didn't want anyone to _solve_ his problems or get involved- getting advice from Reborn excused, because Harry was planning on solving this _himself_. "But," Harry snapped his jaw shut at Reborn's warning look. "Tsuna is in a tight spot right now, creating preliminary bonds with all of his Guardians, yes, even _you_ ; at the moment, Tsuna and the rest cannot be bothered with this," Harry grimaced. "If you still are bothered by this, then I suggest you _fix_ it."

"Deal with it?" Harry asked, dubiously.

Reborn smirked, slightly, "Deal with it."

That sounded like it had so much more meaning than just getting a straw, and sucking it up. Harry ventured to ask, "You don't mean just staying and dealing with it, are you?"

If anything, Reborn looked more pleased, and he patted Harry's head condescendingly, "Good boy," he stated, simply. That made Harry go slightly green, but he got the general gist of it now. No doubt, it would make his bond ( _his_ bond) with Tsuna go lax, but Harry was already planning on not going away for long. At the very least, just two days, max- the worse, a week. Once the week was done, he was coming back, with or without answers, and just dealing with it the good ole' way of _sucking it up_. With that in mind, Harry nodded, and said:

"I'll go."

And he _will_ come back.

-0-0-0-

Harry leaving for England was taking a whole lot deal of trust.

Reborn watched with dark eyes as he made excuses to Lambo, and to Tsuna and them. He was fumbling, awkwardly, but earnestly; a certain type of electric feel to him that drew people's attention sharply. It wasn't like a Sky's allure, where people were drawn to them regardless, but a sharp buzz of focus that was almost unnatural as everyone paid attention to Harry. He was a great Lighting, and Reborn couldn't be more pleased with his choice. Despite this, he couldn't help but be slightly concerned over _why_ Harry was leaving on a slight 'vacation'.

Magic. Magical world.

Reborn wasn't the World's Greatest Hitman for nothing, after all.

The magical world, from what he gathered, was a secluded society. It was like the mafia in that aspect, and Reborn had encountered a few magicals as well. He wasn't perturbed at the knowledge of the magical world being _true_ , but he had no interest in such things. Magicals often lived in the past, with a few odd societies here and there more up-to-date with modern times; it was an entirely different world that Reborn probably would have been more interested in if he hadn't been turned into an Arcobaleno beforehand. Reborn probably _should_ be more interested in the magical world, if only to see if there was a cure for this _curse_. As it was, though, Reborn had theorized that Flames and magic would completely different, and thus, the mafia being the most Flame-versed out of the two societies, it would be better if he stuck to what he knew.

"Lambo wants to come," Lambo sniffed, clinging onto Harry's leg. Harry peeled him away, with a little laugh.

"Er, someday?" Harry offered, but Reborn had a feeling that he wasn't keen to return to England after this trip. Tsuna and the others were watching the young Lighting, almost warily, and Reborn smirked. He remembered the 24 year old Lightning who had crashed into the room, and more or less created a new wall in Tsuna's room using Bianchi's body. It was humorous, and Reborn almost snorted at the memory.

It took some time for the older!Harry to apologize, and Reborn watched as the young teenage boys stammered and said it was alright. It was different when a 5 year old grew up to be handsome, but not your own peer, it seemed; the trio of Sky, Rain, and Storm were awkwardly orbiting the young Lighting, who was oblivious to their inner turmoil.

Hormones, Reborn inwardly cackled. He wasn't surprised that it was Harry who would make them question their own sexuality, granting the present Harry having no idea he did such a thing.

"E-er, Harry-sa-ku-," Yamamoto tried to say, but flopped it. He cleared his throat, and tried again, with an easygoing and embarrassed air; his smile was genuine though. "How long will you be gone, Harry?" Without the honorifics, Reborn thought, what a bold approach.

Harry didn't seem to notice the familiarity of the his name being used to casually, shrugging bonelessly. "Less than a week, hopefully," he admitted, scratching the back of his head. "If I had it my way, I wouldn't leave you guys at all," he grinned at them, the very same innocent shit-eating grin that was somehow endearing and annoying all at once.

Reborn wasn't going to lie, he liked this kid; simply because Harry seemed to be the lover of trouble. And trouble and chaos really were hand in hand, and it was amusing to see Harry cause so much of it without being aware of said thing.

"A-ah," Yamamoto glanced away, red creeping up from his neck towards his face. He was obviously infected, more strongly than the others, and Reborn _loved_ it. "Well, we'll wait for you, alright?"

"Yeah," Gokudera grumbled, glaring at Harry for all his problems in the world. Harry blinked at him.

"J-just," Tsuna finally spoke up, much to Reborn's pleasure. He was growing more and more confident with each passing torturous day. "Just be careful, okay, Harry-san?" Tsuna was the least affected out the trio of boys, due to his undying crush on one Sasagawa Kyoko, but it was still there, making Tsuna fidget nervously as Harry focused on him.

Harry was carefully blank faced, before he laughed, loudly. "Sure, sure, I promise, cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye- that's actually kind of morbid, now that I think about it," Harry rambled, giving hint that he was actually bewildered at all of their concern. Reborn was going to have to fix that soon, because while it was great that Harry's instincts as a Lightning caused him to be so _selfless_ towards the Family, it wouldn't due for Harry to have such a low self-esteem that it was almost suicidal. It would be dangerous for future missions that Harry might receive. "When have I ever been in complete danger?"

Fate hated Harry, Reborn noted.

Especially when Bianchi landed a perfectly good poison-cooked pie into the back of Harry's head out of nowhere, causing him to flop forward.

Reborn smirked, and left the tree he was in, spying on Harry's goodbye to the Family that was happening in the front yard of the Sawada household. He made his way inside, ignoring the desperate screams and yelling coming from the front, going up the stairs towards Tsuna's room. He needed to write a letter to the 9th, in order to keep him fully informed of the development of Tsuna's young Lightning Guardian.

The magical world wasn't well known to many mafioso, but that didn't mean that there wasn't some who _did_ know. Reborn's instincts told him that the Vongola 9th knew something about it, and was going to write to him to explain the situation and his reasoning on letting young Harry exploring it on his own. It was his past, his curiosity, after all; it was Harry's journey, unrelated to the Vongola besides Harry being _apart_ of the Vongola. The 9th would understand, though, and would grant Harry full pardon for the next few days or so.

Reborn had an inkling that the 9th was planning on something, too.

Being a tutor to the next Vongola Decimo was _exciting_.

Reborn just hoped that his decision on sending Harry to figure himself out more would not lead to any grief. It would be a shame to look for another Lightning Guardian, when the only qualified one around at the moment was the annoying Lambo.

-0-0-0-

Surrey, England, didn't change much, did it?

Harry shivered, it was too damp, and chilly for him. He had grown used to the warmth of Italy, the warm sun bearing down on his sensitive skin. Luckily for him, his Lightning Flames helped deflect sunburn more and more the more he trained with them. Here, though, was damp and cold; it carried over a feeling of nostalgia with the fog, making Harry almost trip over his feet in his haste to get back to his childhood...home. Bleh.

All the houses looked the same, Harry noted. All the same with cheap, and efficient, construction, making cookie-cutter houses that really didn't differ from house to house. He kept his head down, his hood shoved firmly over his head, to avoid suspicion. Or try to, at least, because Harry was very aware at how suspicious he was actually being, but it was sprinkling and Harry didn't want to deal with it. When his feet finally carried him to the main driveway up to the small house where he faintly remembered living, he risked a glance up and paused.

It was a burnt-out shell. A crisp.

Well- that wasn't disheartening in the least.

Grimacing, Harry took a glance around, and made a decision to just go to the nearest neighbor to inquire about the state of the Dursleys, and if they could forward him an address. The magic book he had received from the future was weighing in his bag, and he shifted the messenger bag to a more comfortable position. Knocking on the nearest neighbor's door, he waited patiently as the door cracked open just a bit. It was enough for a small woman with stern eyes to peer at him suspiciously.

"Yes?" Her voice was lower than he expected. It threw him off, and Harry blinked, before laughing sheepishly.

"Oh, hello," Harry pushed as much of his Italian accent into his words as possible. It was a bit hard to do considering that English was his first language, and came more natural to him than Italian and Japanese. He wanted the woman to be unsuspecting of him of any foul play, though maybe it would have an opposite effect. Hopefully not. "My name is Harry, and I was wondering about the family who used to live in the house right beside yours."

The woman's stern grey eyes narrowed further. "Harry?"

"...Er, yes."

The woman sneered at him, but closed the door and unlocked it fully; throwing the door open, Harry took the cue and followed her inside the house. He took some time in the entrance, shaking off excess water and shivering pathetically, closing the door gingerly. When he was done, the older woman was waiting for him down the hall, with a pursed expression. Harry just grinned at her, and she forcibly rolled her eyes, disappearing into a room.

Harry swallowed, and followed after her.

Being ordered to sit rather gruffly, he made a face behind her back. Harry smoothed out his expression into amiable friendliness when she turned around, though she eyed him suspiciously. Sitting across from him, she didn't say anything, staring him down hard. Harry stared back, afraid to blink, Lightning Flames trying to flicker to life because of the stillness of the room. Deciding that she wasn't going to talk first, Harry glanced away, and cleared his throat so he could speak more clearly, "Nice house you have here," he offered, gently.

"My husband owned it, I inherited it," the woman gave the scant reply. Past tense, huh? Husband must be dead then, and Harry tried to look sympathetic. The woman's stern look made him wince, though, "Don't even bother. Been dead awhile." _S-still_ , Harry thought, dully. "You said your name was Harry, right?"

"Yes," Harry perked up, grinning.

The woman scrutinized him more, before leaning back with a huff. "I've been wondering how the infamous Harry Potter was doing," Harry blinked, mind whirling. Does that mean she knew about the magical world? Infamous, was that some- "Petunia would just _not_ shut up about you," the woman sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Always going on and on about you being a no-good," at this, the older woman eyed him once more. "Seems like you've grown up."

Harry internally groaned, remembering the reputation he had when he had lived with the Dursleys. Curse them, and their somehow convincing lies! "Y-yeah," Harry replied, trying not to grimace at the memory. Shaking it off, he continued more confidently, "I was wondering about the family I have stayed with; do you know what happened to them?"

"Oh yeah, them," the woman snorted, folding petite hands over her lap. "Burned to death."

Harry jerked.

Well, surely the fire had caused _some_ damage, but he didn't actually think that something bad would _happen_ to them. Harry pondered how to feel, before dismissing it; death was natural, in life, and despite it's circumstances, Harry knew himself well enough to know that he would only be disappointed in not having an easy start with his impromptu investigation rather than the Dursleys' death. Gazing at the woman, Harry said, shakily, "I-is that so?"

"Yes." The woman's eyes were sharp on him, now. "I'm more surprised that you didn't know. Surely, authorities would have contacted you, no?"

"The Dursleys have sent me away when I was very young," Harry answered, stiffly. _More like abandoned in a foreign country_. Harry couldn't even bring himself to be angry about it, anymore, simply because he was given the chance to meet Marisa, and take care of Lambo. And now to be the Lightning Guardian for Tsuna. "No contact had been established since they had left me in a boarding school in Italy," he explained, quickly.

"And no word? At all?" The woman sounded disbelieving.

Harry tried to change the subject, "Hey, you never told me your name."

It was a shoddy way to change the subject; no doubt the woman knew he was trying to, at the very least. She gave him a bemused look, "Dorea," she answered, soft. "Dorea Williams." Harry nodded at her, smiling slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Dorea," Harry said, and turned his eyes downcast. "I really am astonished at the news of my extended family being-" he coughed here, smiling sadly now. "Now, I'm truly alone in the world, aren't I?"

Dorea's sharp grey eyes eyed him, curiously. "Are you alone?"

Harry frowned. Even if he wasn't really grieving, that was pretty rude to ask. "Er, I'm an orphan, aren't I?" He asked, challenging. Dorea gave him a cool look, and Harry sighed. "The Dursleys were my only living family, miss," he explained, almost slowly.

"I know that, boy," Dorea snapped. "It's just that some people,a few days after the fire, had came around asking about them as well. One of them looked remarkably like you," she eyed him shrewdly, frowning. "I thought they were also family members," she continued, airily. "So, let me ask this again: _are you sure you're alone?_ "

Her explanation made Harry's mouth dry, as he mind stuttered to a stop. It whirled back to life, and he leaned forward in his seat, eagerly, "Do you know what they look like? What did they ask? Do you keep in contact with them? _Per favore, mi dica!_ "

" _Guarda come parli_." Her words made Harry's mouth snap shut, and Dorea sighed, eying him sternly. Harry stared back, unrelenting. "An excitable kid, aren't you?" She asked him, making Harry scowl. "But for your questions; my old age is getting to me," with a dramatic air, she said this. Harry's scowl deepened, and a smirk graced her features. "I cannot, for the life of me, remember what they look like. They asked the usual questions, what they were like, if they had any other children in the house, and if I have noticed any suspicious behavior beforehand. The only thing suspicious was them, I tell you."

Harry was suddenly transfixed by her smirk, though. Paired with her dark hair, peppered with silver streaks, and sharp grey eyes- she was suddenly _very_ familiar. And not in a good way.

"Hibari Kyoya," Harry stated, sharply, before blinking and slapping his hands over his mouth. He had figured out who this woman reminded him of, and stated it in a moment of realization. Dorea crooked an eyebrow at him, and he flushed, embarrassed. "S-sorry, you just remind me of someone I know."

"Hibari Kyoya," Dorea murmured. "Of course, he is my grandnephew, isn't he?" _She didn't even sound sure!_ Harry stared at Dorea, with wide-eyes. This woman was related to Hibari. That- for some reason, Harry didn't think much about Hibari's family; mostly due to the fact that he just assumed Hibari was a creation of asexual reproduction, after encountering Hibari Hibiki, Kyoya's father. Of course, that was a foolish notion, but still...

"O-oh," Harry said, weakly, suddenly very nervous. Steeling himself, he continued, "Well, I'm his friend."

At this, Dorea snorted, before erupting into slight cackles. Harry flushed, but stared at her, with a bewildered air about him. Should he feel insulted that she was laughing? Was it because she didn't think he could have friends, or- "Are you, now?" Dorea sounded mocking, and Harry scowled. "Because last time I checked, Hibari Kyoya lived in Namimori, Japan."

Oh. _Crap_.

Harry blanched, and his mind scrambled to recover.

Luckily, he didn't have to. Dorea waved a wrinkled hand at him, flippantly. "No matter," she sounded amused. "I know a budding mafioso when I see one."

"That doesn't make me feel better," Harry muttered, and Dorea bared her teeth at him in a grin. He could see the resemblance more clearly now, Harry mused. It was...kind of cool, to see genetics passed down like that. He briefly wondered if Hibari's bloodthirstiness was genetic too.

"Now, the question is," Dorea chuckled, Harry's eyes narrowing in on her. "What to do with you?"

"...Give me any information on those 'maybe' family members, and let me go on my way?" Harry offered, with an uneasy grin. "Like any kind, generous person would do?"

Dorea gave him a measuring look, "Yes, but I'm a _Hibari_." And Hibari's wasn't known by their kindness, were they? Harry grimaced, and Dorea huffed, still amused. "Tell you what, I'll give you the information you want," Harry brightened, but wilted slightly when she held up a hand. She smiled at him, in a elderly sense that was totally misleading, "Only if you agree to help me move to Namimori, Japan."

"Can't you just ring up your relatives there, and get them to help you?" Harry asked, blinking. "I'm just a random kid-"

"Budding. Mafioso," Dorea corrected, with a grin. "Consider it a freelance job, then, kid. Except, instead of money for payment, you get information. Sound fair?" Harry jerked, not once being given a mission like this. Of course, there were silly missions in Namimori, and servant missions in the Bovino household, but those were tame. This sounded tame, but could Harry really take freelance? Especially if he was under the service of the Vongola...

But Hibari Kyoya was a tricky Cloud.

So maybe if Harry got in good with his grandaunt, he'll be more accepting of being a Cloud Guardian.

Seeing no fault, Harry nodded slowly, "I will help you move to Namimori, Dorea," he said. "But I don't know how long I shall be in England for, and I really do need to be back within a week." He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying more, not really wanting to spill the beans about where the next Vongola Decimo was being trained, especially in a civilian (?) household.

"Acceptable," Dorea sounded pleased. "And whose Family are from, Harry?"

Harry hesitated, slightly, but resolved that if there was _any_ problems that resulted of this, he'd bite his own foot off _and_ deal with it. He was going to be the Lightning Guardian for the Vongola, if he couldn't deal with damages aimed at the Family, before it got there, he had no use being the Lightning Guardian. WIth that in mind, he said, "I'm Harry, training to be the Lightning Guardian to the Vongola Decimo." That made a shiver race up to his heart, and couldn't stop the giddy grin at the feeling.

He never once said it outloud, not like that. Especially not to a stranger, another person who knew about the mafia, and it felt so damn exhilarating that Harry wanted to go up to every other mafioso he knew and yell at them with those words. Even after all these months, he felt giddy. What a nice feeling~

Dorea blinked at him, before laughing. Loud.

"You're a riot," she confided to him, past her breathless chuckles. Harry wasn't perturbed, though, staring at her coolly. "I can't believe I'm making a future Vongola Guardian my errand boy; this is _great_ ," she snickered.

"You're not making me an errand boy!" Harry protested.

Dorea gracefully ignored it, getting up and heading over to a vanity in the living room. Going through the draws, she finally produced a scrap of paper. Coming back to her seat, she handed it to him. "It only has an address to a place that doesn't exists," Dorea told him, carefully. Harry read and re-read it over and over, and glanced up when she caught his attention back to her again. "There was a redhead, and a man with messy hair, along with an older fellow. They seemed quite distraught."

A flash of red hair. A booming laugh. Twinkling blue eyes.

Harry swallowed heavily, and stood up roughly, shoving the paper into his jacket pocket and bowed to the older lady. She was from asian decent, and this was proper, right? "Thanks you very much," Harry said. "We can exchange phone numbers and keep in contact there, _si_? That way, I can tell you my estimated date of leaving, and so forth," he continued, straightening from his bow.

Dorea had no mirth on her face, as she stared at him seriously.

"Wish you luck, Harry of the Vongola," she finally said, with a slight smile. Harry grinned in return, completely opposite of his churning thoughts on the inside.

 _God, he might need it_.

-0-0-0-

The place that didn't exist actually existed. Harry stared at the dingy pub with wary eyes, noting that people didn't seem to notice it. He wondered why Dorea insisted that it didn't exist, but brushed it off; coming here would be the beginning of getting answers. Harry braced himself, and made his way into the pub, making a face at the alcoholic stench and the burnt smell of English food.

Careful not to appear suspicious, he ducked his way to the bar and sat down on a creaky barstool. As he waited to be noticed by the bartender, Harry made a quick glance at his surroundings. His Lightning Flames buzzed comfortably underneath his skin, comforting him. This is a first time he'd been so far away from people who cared about him, or felt like they needed to take care of him. He was completely alone, and needed to fend for himself; if not for the Vongola, for little Lambo. With that in mind, Harry eyed everyone else in the bar critically, and determined that they were just a bunch of oddly dressed gossips, though they were... a bit melancholic. Looking at them, and trying to listen in on their conversation made Harry shiver, and try not to.

How...weird, Harry thought.

He jerked when the bartender set down a glass of water before him, roughly. The bartender grinned at him, "Aren't you a bit young for this place, lad?"

"Age is just a number," Harry said, lightly. He took a nervous sip of the water, realizing how parched he actually was. Gulping it down, he set the glass down with a satisfied, 'ah'. Realizing the man was still staring at him, he puffed himself up and said, "I'm here for a purpose, actually."

The bartender raised an eyebrow, an amused tilt to his lips. "And that would be?"

Harry tried not to falter, "I'm here for something," he responded, with a purposeful look at the old bartender. Make him sympathetic towards a young face. "And I was wondering if you could help me." The bartender stared at him, briefly, before laughing loudly. Harry twitched; what's with the old goons laughing at him today?

"If you needed help getting into Diagon Alley, you don't need to be so vague," the bartender laughed. Harry tried to interject, but stopped short. The bartender suddenly looked sombre, and it made Harry frown, slightly. "But it is dangerous there, nowadays," he confided, softly. Harry now noticed that all the sounds in the bar was silent, and shot a quick glance around.

The gossips were sombre, and were looking at him with soulful eyes. His Lightning Flames cackled in his ribs, spreading out underneath skin; he turned to face the old bartender, and said, "I still wish to go," there was something there. Something _here_.

Harry couldn't let it go.

So the bartender led him towards the back entrance of the bar, and Harry blinked at the suddenly sunny disposition. He glanced around, warily, as the bartender pulled out a... stick? And tapped a formation on the brick wall. To Harry's astonished eyes, the bricks separated and retreated, leaving an entrance to an-

The only word Harry could think of was Alice's Wonderland.

It felt like that, with tall crowded stalls and buildings. The weight of the air seemed to shift, and Harry licked his lips, eager. Before he stepped forward, though, he paused. It looked like a nice place, like any other farmer's market- but something was off. What was it? Harry's eyes shifted nervously, before he realized-

There was no people.

That set Harry on edge, and he shot a cautious glance at the grim bartender.

"Be careful out there, lad," the bartender patted his shoulder, before pushing him gently towards Diagon Alley. "Stay safe."

And the bricks shifted back into place, and Harry was standing in front of a blank wall. Harry swallowed, more nervous now, and glanced around the empty Diagon Alley. His Lightning Flames cackled, and he was proud he didn't stumble when he started to walk through the alley. There were a few people here and there, but they made themselves scant after eying him for a few suspicious moments.

Harry was disappointed, slightly. He expected something more, well, _magical_. All it felt like, though, was deserted and while the weight of _magic_ seemed to be there- what was the point if there was no people here to share it? Harry tsked, and wandered aimlessly down the alley, peering down different streets and looking into different windows curiously. His Lightning Flames were always on edge, though.

It hit him that when he reached a very tall, polished building, that he had nowhere to go.

He couldn't very well go around and ask the very scant population here about a woman with red hair, a man with a warm laugh, or someone with twinkling blue eyes- that would be silly. Impractical. Reborn would have shot him for even thinking like that. First things first, Harry tried to remember all the stores he passed. Knowledge, he needed knowledge, and where was that most likely to be at- Harry nodded to himself, and turned on heel, intent on going back towards the bookshop he had passed on the way towards the tall, polished building. There didn't seem to be a public archives or library around here, and he didn't even know what to look for, anyways; a bookshop could probably have information relevant to this world, this society.

Harry had just found the shop, and was going to open it, except the door crashed open. If it wasn't for the near-constant buzz of Lightning Flames in his skin, he would have had a broken nose. As it was, he yelped from the surprise and fell backwards onto his ass, hands flying up to his face protectively. It was mostly for show, mostly out of habit- but it was better than acting like it didn't hurt. That would cause more questions and doubts than acting like it hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," a cultured voice said, and Harry glanced upwards, to see a very handsome boy peering down at him. He looked a little older than Harry himself, looking to be around 16 or such. He looked apologetic. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Harry said, getting up and brushing himself off. "No one's at fault, haha. I should have been watching where I was going," he grinned at the boy. "I'm actually surprised someone talked to me, you know?" He gestured around the nearly empty alley. "It's like a desert here."

The teenager's expression was oddly blank, staring at him, before an amiable one expression replaced it. "It is a bit quiet around here, isn't it?" The boy smiled. "I'm actually surprised that someone as young as you are is here. Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

"Hog whose warts?" Harry repeated back, blankly.

Both of them stared at each other.

"You don't know what Hogwarts is?" The other boy suddenly sounded sharply curious, now eying him intently. "It's a famous wizarding school, in Scotland." He was watching Harry's expression, and Harry had to refrain from looking clueless.

Would that be beneficial to him, though? Harry tried to think. If he played the part of clueless... Harry eyed the boy's crisp outfit, fitted into robes (robes! Harry had to stop himself from laughing), and the boy looked as posh as that tall building Harry stopped at. Harry wasn't good at thinking things through, but seeing as of that he was in new territory, he _tried_.

His brain was actually starting to get a little fried, right now.

"Nope, not a clue," Harry shrugged, at last. He smiled, sheepish. "I was actually coming here to see if I can find out about this society," he nodded at the bookshop they were standing in front of. "Magic's real, it's a bit of a shock," he added a laugh. "I figured if I wanted a good start, the bookshops a way to go."

The teenager stared at him, expression unreadable, before he smiled, a bit cold and callous; it still felt alluring, though, and Harry stiffened at the sight of it. He offered his hand, "I believe I can help you figuring out this society," the boy said. "I'll be happy to offer my assistance."

Harry's Lightning Flames should have shocked the other boy, as he shook his hand. "Great! My name's Harry." Just Harry. He didn't consider the name Potter to his own, not since he started a new life in Italy. Something about this boy unnerved him, but he seemed friendly enough; Harry would be on guard though.

"My name is," the teenager paused for a moment. "Marvolo Gaunt."

There was something dangerous in his smile now, Harry noted uneasily.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you," Marvolo practically purred, making Harry's smile falter slightly.

 _What a strange guy_ , Harry thought.

-0-0-0-

Tom Marvolo Riddle just smiled.

* * *

 **TRANSLATIONS** : lolol can't believe I forgot these -thanks to the lovely reviewer who reminded me-:

Also, thanks LoriMoonstar, for the corrected translations! Like, seriously, haha. **[Edited: 2/5/17]**

 _Fratello:_ Brother.

 _Lui ama di più me_ : He loves me most.

 _perché:_ Why?

 _Mi dispiace_ Rebon, _ma non sono innamorato di te. O niente di remotamente simile:_ I'm sorry, Reborn, but I'm not in love with you. Or anything remotely close.

 _La porta della mia camera:_ The door of my room (Kind of like, my door. At least, that's how I wanted it to be like. Orz)

 _Quindi per favore, Renato, sai qualcosa:_ So please, Reborn, do you know something?

 _Mi dispiace_ : I'm sorry.

 _Idiota, tu sei parte della_ _ **Famiglia**_ : Idiot, you are Family.

 _Per favore, mi dica_ : Please, tell me.

 _Guarda come parli/guarda la tua lingua_ : Watch your mother, then.

Review, favorite, follow, or whatever you do to stories that you read.

AKA tell me if my Italian is wrong.

Because it probably is.

...

I don't know Italian.

-mms


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 _This chapter isn't edited in any way, shape, or form. See a mistake, PLEASE tell me!_

 **Warnings:** General. Rushed writing.

 **A/N:** School started. Started being a Lifeguard again. General disconnection with writing, but I managed to slough my way through this chapter through pure DETERMINATION alone. Not really up to writing, but this is the best I can do, lol sorry. There is a bunch of info dumped into this chapter; a bunch. Due to how long it took to write this, it probably is all disconnected and shamble-y, lmao. BUT I DID TRY MY BEST! And I promise you, Harry will RETURN to Namimori next chapter, and that will also involve a bit of the Kokuyo Land Arc!

Ah- I need coffee injected directly into my kokoro!

(Thanks for the review! I do try to reply to all of them, but I'm socially inept and tired. So. Tired.)

Enjoy!

 **[Edited 2/27/17]**

* * *

Marvolo was an alright guy, in Harry's opinion.

After spending a few hours together, it was nearing dusk and Harry had to stifle a yawn. While it was a productive day, going to England, and finding the magical society- meeting a Hibari, _and_ meeting someone who was willing to help him navigate the Wizarding World was just plain _lucky_. Too lucky, in Harry's uneasy opinion; there was going to be a catch somewhere, he could feel it tingling in his bones.

"I know we didn't get much done today in terms of educating yourself," Marvolo was saying, as he led Harry back towards the exit of Diagon Alley. "Just think of today like a taste of what's to come tomorrow!" Marvolo enthused with a polite smile, and Harry nodded, obediently.

"I still learned a lot today, thanks to you," that he did. While he didn't go _in depth_ , both Marvolo and Harry still skirting around deep subjects with god-awful small talk; he still learned a lot. Like _wands_ existed, like holy hell, that was cliche. A wand waving witch, or wizard- and that brooms existed too! Harry wanted to laugh himself silly, but figured it'd be impolite to do so in front of company such as Marvolo.

"Oh, I didn't do anything special," Marvolo looked smug, though. Pulling out his wand, they came to the same brick wall from before, "Make sure you read up on those books that I helped purchase for you," Harry had to hide his grimace. He hated people trying to pay for him, but Marvolo insisted rather stubbornly. "And then when we meet up for lunch tomorrow, you can ask me any questions that you still have about this world?"

Harry only nodded, duly noting that he almost forgot he _had_ books. It wasn't like he didn't get a lot of them, or something, because he _did_ ; it was just that they were stashed away in a _charmed_ messenger bag -his messenger bag- that Marvolo did for him, as a demonstration of his magic. Marvolo also had to stop Harry from outright crawling into the thing when he found out that that his cramped messenger bag was a lot more roomy than this morning.

"See you tomorrow, Marvolo!" Harry waved goodbye, before heading back into the bar and seeing the bartender. The bartender glanced up, eyes going wide for a brief startling moment, and hands instinctively reaching for something; Harry had froze, body tensing. Then all of the sudden, the bartender laughed.

"Startled me there, you did," he chuckled, relaxing. Harry nodded, stiffly. "Are you alright, lad?" His eyes darted from Harry back towards the back exit of the bar, and Harry brightened.

"Yep," Harry agreed, easily. "It was a bit quiet in there, though; is it normally that quiet?"

At this, the bartender turned solemn, "I figured you haven't noticed, yet?"

Well, Harry noticed _something_. And that something was that everyone in the Wizarding World, albeit Marvolo, was skittish as hell. Always on edge, either on his vision, or they gave off that vibe. That, in turn, put Harry on edge, and Harry could feel his Lightning Flames practically vibrating in his bones at the feeling. Marvolo had skirted around the subject easily enough, with a well practiced expression of solemnity and foreboding. He then gestured towards the messenger bag in Harry's possession, and said that it will be revealed in there. Harry let the subject drop, then.

"Ah, no?" Harry hedged, easily. The bartender eyed him for a heavy moment, before gesturing towards the same seat Harry had sat in earlier. The gossips from before were gone, and the bar was oddly empty.

As the bartender bustled behind the bar, Harry drummed his fingers on the countertop, eyes darting around. He wanted to pull out his magical textbooks -don't let the term fool you; they were just textbooks _about_ magic. There was a book that threatened to bite Harry's finger off, earlier, and Marvolo just laughed at him. That was a safety hazard, wasn't it?- and start reading, get some answers about this world. The sooner he did that, the sooner he could head _home_ , and the sooner the staunch feeling of confusion and _something_ will go away.

Harry paused, in the middle of sipping the water the bartender had kindly gave him.

Home.

Harry blinked, and sat up straighter. Home. At Namimori? The place where his life was almost constantly in danger due to one vicious Hibari and a Poison Scorpion? Well, Harry thought, he was going to be the Lightning Guardian to one Tsuna of the Vongola- it was his _job_ to be in danger. Tsuna. Both Lambo _and_ Tsuna were there, and they were his home, seeing as of that Lambo would forever be his child/brother/responsibility, and Tsuna was going to be _his_ Sky. Was already his Sky, from the way his Lightning Flames felt sometimes when he was around Tsuna; it was barely noticeable, the slight tug and warmth, but it was _there_. No way were they Harmonized just yet, but Tsuna's budding Sky Flames were taking note of him, and apparently, were liking what they see. Harry let out an amused 'heh' at the thought, slightly proud, and slightly embarrassed; his Lightning Flames constant buzz quieted down to a lovely tingle.

He wanted to go back already.

"-lad?" The bartender was saying, and Harry grimaced. The bartender looked amused, luckily enough. "Lost in daydream land, aren't you?"

Harry fought to keep the flush off his face. "Er, yeah, haha. Sorry about that." Then Harry noticed the plate of English food in front of him. "Is this for me?" Harry looked at the bartender, bewildered. "I couldn't-"

The bartender laughed. "Don't worry, you're going to pay for it."

Pause.

Blink.

" _What_?" Harry asked, weakly.

The bartender looked oddly serious, and while Harry _could_ pay for it- he wasn't hungry! And what if this place took Magical currency over his, er, _muggle_ money? All of the sudden, the bartender laughed again, and reached over to ruffle Harry's hair, "I'm just yankin' ya chain, lad. No need to look so horrified," he chuckled, and Harry almost slumped over in relief.

"You liar," Harry grumbled, before taking the fork and digging in. Sausages, mashed potatoes with some sort of thick brown gravy, and a little stale biscuit; Harry was painfully reminded of his childhood with the Dursleys as he swallowed things down quickly, chasing it with the tap water the bartender provided. It rested heavily in his stomach, and Harry had to force himself to keep it down.

"My name is Tom," the bartender introduced himself, in the middle of Harry stuffing his face. Why do people of service always do this? Talk to customers when they so clearly can't talk back. It was- "What's yours?" See?

Harry had to swallow quickly, "Name's Harry," a pause. "Just Harry."

Tom looked mildly interested. "Harry? Pretty popular name nowadays, especially in younger children," he chuckled. "Not too hard to see why, though."

Harry perked up. "Harry? Why is that name popular?"

"Honestly, you don't know?" Tom looked surprised. Harry had to bite back a reply; it seemed like everyone was mocking him with their questions. _You don't know? Honestly? Truly?_ _ **You**_ _don't know?_ If Harry knew, then he wouldn't _be_ here!

But they didn't know that, so Harry just kept a tight lid on that line of bitter thought.

It was just Harry's temper rising up to the surface, again; shaky and wobbly, but still there. Harry remembers when he was younger, he let his temper run wild. Now, practically raising a child and having the responsibility of being a Guardian/Mafioso- that puts things into perspective, and Harry did his best to keep his temper _down_ when it did arise.

Harry did his best to look clueless. "Nope, why is it so popular?"

"Why, because of Harry Potter, of course!"

Harry choked on his food, as his practically inhaled it due to the shock of hearing _his_ long ago name. Why him? Tom had quickly given him napkins to mop up himself and the spilled food, awkwardly and messily. Harry was a popular name due to _him_? Harry paused, as he chugged down another glass of water to get rid of the burning in his throat and lungs; _why_? Harry was such a _boring_ name! Tom watched him with concern, as Harry's mysterious coughing fit died down, and was calmed down enough to smile weakly at him.

"Sorry, swallowed something wrong there," Harry said.

"Oh. Alright then," Tom agreed. "I thought for a second there that you recognized the name or something, haha," Harry twitched. He _did_ recognize the name, because it was his! _His_! "Harry Potter is the defeater of the previous Dark Lord," Tom confided, almost secretly. "He's a 3rd year student at Hogwarts, if memory serves correctly," he chuckled, slightly. "I met him once, you know. He was a nice lad, a bit arrogant, but hell, I'd be too if I was in his shoes."

...

..

.

What.

"You met him?" Harry asked, weakly.

How was that possible? Harry was right here, and he never met this man before. Hell, he didn't even know about the Wizarding World until just a couple of days ago! How, how, how, how, _how_ ; that one word repeated itself mercilessly in Harry's mind, and he had to remember his training at the Bovino's to regulate his breathing. In. Out. In. Out. His mind blanked for a moment, almost like a computer, before it rebooted itself. Harry could practically hear the Windows Logo starting up in that silly little tune, as he stared blankly at Tom, body functions betraying his mind until his mind caught up. Conceal, don't feel- don't let _him_ know. Emotions aren't important right now, despite how much Harry's Lightning Flames sputtered and _flared_ dangerously, almost shocking Harry himself at their intensity. Doesn't matter. What matters right now would be-

Information. Gather it. _Now_.

"I sure did," Tom boasted, taking away Harry's clean plate and putting it into a little bucket filled with other dirty dishes and silverware. "He's about your age, I reckon'. Hey, that reminds me, why aren't _you_ at Hogwarts, young lad?" Tom turned an accusing look at Harry, in the image of a long-suffering adult scolding a child.

Harry resisted to urge to snap at him, _none of your business._ "Home Schooled," Harry hastily mumbled. In a louder tone, a bit demanding, he continued, "Tell me more about Harry Potter. He sounds...interesting." Doppleganger? Duplicate? _Clone_? What, what, what.

A headache built up behind Harry's temples, and he had to resist the urge to rub at them irritably.

Tom looked agreeable to talking about the famous Harry Potter, and didn't notice Harry's growing irritation and confusion. "Sure, lad," he said. "Where do I start, hm. Usually, children your age already know about Harry Potter, boy-who-lived. I'm sure there are children's books about him out there, no doubt," he chuckled, and Harry paled a bit. "As his title suggests, he's the boy-who-lived. There's a reason for that, ya' know? He is the only survivor of a very, very, bad curse known to Wizards. It's apart of the three _unforgivables_ , which consist of the Imperious curse, Crucio curse, and the _Killing_ curse." He gave Harry a hard look, with a grim smile. "Can you guess which one?"

Killing curse.

Harry- survived that?

"Anyways," Tom waved a hand. "Harry grew up in a nice, loving environment. His parents were quite distraught when they found their baby amidst ashes of Dark Lord and a dead Peter Pettigrew, that they were," he chuckled. "Their child managed to defeat one of the most powerful Dark Lords in history; he grew up receiving attention and love from everyone in the Wizarding World. His parents are quite proud, I reckon'. The Potter family is a pretty talented family, now that I think about it. Lily Potter, Harry's mother, is quite the Charm's mistress. James Potter, Harry's father, is a Transfiguration _genius_. From what I hear, Harry Potter is becoming quite adept with potions," Tom laughed. "What a talented family."

Harry stayed quiet, painfully mulling over what he learned.

"Any other children?" Harry asked, desperately. "Any at all?"

Tom chuckled, "A younger sister, that's about it."

Sister. Harry had a sister. His parents were still alive- and there was another Harry Potter running around, apparently. That line of thought made everything inside Harry freeze, and settle heavily in his bones, and his thoughts kept on stuttering between _calm, cool,_ to _what, what, what the bloody hell,_ _ **what**_ **.**

In the end, Harry swallowed rather heavily, and said, "Man, that's cool," he lied, easily. "Anything else I need to know?" Tom brightened, and began to launch into other small stories and gossip about the Wizarding World. Harry sat still as a stone, and listened attentively, the cold feeling not leaving him.

Harry briefly wondered if it will ever leave him now.

-0-0-0-

Things felt quieter without Harry around, Tsuna mused. Usually, there was some sort of Harry-shenanigans going about, to Harry being chased relentlessly by a bloody Skylark, to him being practically _hunted_ by Bianchi. Harry's missing presence was like an awkward hole cut with plastic scissors in their everyday lives, and Tsuna realized with a start that he already grew so used to Harry's presence.

He grew used to everyone of his friend's presence really quickly.

And now that Harry wasn't _here_ , a god-awful itch appeared inside Tsuna and he couldn't scratch it.

"I wonder what's Harry doing now," Yamamoto asked, out loud, as the trio of them walked towards Tsuna's house after school. "When do you think he'll be back?"

"Before the week ends, I think," Tsuna ventured to say, hopefully. The sooner Harry got back, then maybe the itch would leave. He shook the thought off when Gokudera made a loud socffing noise from beside them, arms crossed behind his head and a massive scowl on his face.

"I just hope that idiot doesn't do anything stupid," Gokudera scoffed. "God help him," he looked heavenward, and Tsuna laughed weakly. That was true, Harry sometimes seemed oblivious to the trouble that usually surrounded him. It was lively around Harry, who seemed to cause almost as much chaos as Reborn on the bad days.

But mostly, Harry's presence felt...needed, now. It felt off without him.

"TSUUUNNNAAAA!" Tsuna glanced up to see Haru waving wildly at him, I-pin tucked snuggly in her arms. Lambo was perched atop of her head, snoring lightly. She jogged up to them, despite Gokudera seizing up like a cat doused with water. Tsuna just sweatdropped as Haru's adoring eyes met his, and she smiled shyly; "How was school today, Tsuna?"

"Don't talk to the 10th so familiarly!" Gokudera snarled.

"Maa, maa, calm down, Gokudera-kun," Yamamoto laughed.

Gokudera casually ignored him, "And what do you think you're doing, walking home with us?"

Haru fixed Gokudera with a scowl of her own, latching onto Tsuna's side. I-pin hopped out of her arms at the rough movement, flipping forward and landing softly. Lambo almost toppled over, jerking awake on top of Haru's head. "Don't talk to Haru that way!" Haru huffed. "Haru will be respected," she said, and cast a shy glance towards Tsuna. "Because Haru will be the wife of a mafia boss," she murmured, demure.

Tsuna wanted to cry. He really did.

Before he could reply, or before Gokudera could pull himself from Yamamoto's restraining grasp to launch himself at Haru- Lambo spoke, tone still sleepy, "Ne, where's Harry-nii? Isn't he back yet?"

Tsuna peeled Haru away in order to awkwardly catch Lambo, who fell into his arms. "S-sorry, Lambo-kun," Tsuna said, grimacing. "Harry-san isn't back yet." Lambo blinked at him, before glancing around. Soon, his green eyes started to water and he sniffled. "I-I'm sure he'll be back soon! Right guys?" Tsuna cast a pleading look at his friends.

"Idiot cow, of course you stupid brother is coming back," Gokudera hedged, with an eyeroll. "He'd rather die than not come back." Tsuna wanted to protest, but he had seen how fiercely protective and how far Harry was willing to go for young Lambo; so he kept his mouth shut on that.

Yamamoto only grinned reassuringly at the young child, smile groomless and charming, "Don't worry so much, kid," was his wise words.

"Aw, are you still missing your big brother?" Haru cooed, taking Lambo from Tsuna's arms and rocking the sniffling child soothingly. "He'll be back, or Haru will hunt him down herself, okay? Ah, it's so sweet that you care so much about him," Haru looked so touched.

Tsuna got an idea. "H-hey, Lambo, how about when we get home, we'll call him, okay?" Lambo brightened up considerably, struggling out of Haru's arms and onto the street.

"Yes," Lambo cackled, looking all too gleeful. "I'll beat you guys there, bahahahaha-" He pushed past I-pin, who stumbled before growing red with indignation.

"Don't be rude!" I-pin shouted after him, giving him chase.

Tsuna sighed, watching them disappear in a distance. He couldn't understand how Harry could babysit them so much, or _last_ with them for so long. With I-pin's puppy crush on Harry, and practically exploding him everytime he showed a least a sliver of affection for her- or a trigger-happy grenade toting Lambo. That combined with two deadly people chasing after him on a daily basis... Tsuna shuddered, face paling slightly. Harry was a saint. And _very very durable_.

But that reminds him, "Hey, Haru," Tsuna glanced at a startled Haru. "Thank you for babysitting them when you can. I'm sure Harry will appreciate it," Haru blinked at him, before flushing slightly and looking away.

"I-it's no problem, Tsuna," Haru said. "I love kids anyways," she gazed him, intently. Tsuna sweatdropped, not wanting to catch the double meaning in her words. He glanced away at Gokudera and Yamamoto who were arguing over something now.

It was surprisingly normal, but the itch was still there. Tsuna scratched at his chest, frowning when he felt it grow slightly.

 _What in the world...?_ Tsuna thought, before he heard Gokudera sputter wildly.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hibari-freak!" Gokudera snarled, instantly shielding Tsuna from- from-

"Hieee! It's Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelped, feet skittering back in surprise. Hibari preoccupied their previously empty path as casual as a cat lounging in the sun, acidic silver eyes assessing them lazily. Haru made a curious noise, glancing between the wary trio of middle school boys to yet _another_ middle school boy, albeit one more dangerous and bloodthirsty than them.

Yamamoto laughed, slightly, "Where did you come from, Hibari-senpai? You're really quiet!"

"Who the fuck cares where he came from?" Gokudera snapped, eyes never leaving Hibari. "If you ask me, he probably crawled from the pits of hell." Tsuna swallowed, wanting to admonish Gokudera for saying that _out loud_ , and _right in front of Hibari_. Rude, but maybe true?

If anything, Hibari looked pleased at the assumption; a dangerous smirk was on his face.

"Herbivore," Hibari finally spoke, deciding to meet Tsuna's eyes. Tsuna flinched, but tried to calm his beating heart from racing and to stop himself from trembling all that much. _What an intense look_ , Tsuna thought. "Where is the other one?"

 _Other one_? Oh. "Harry-san?" Tsuna blinked in surprise.

Hibari noticed he was gone...? Wait, Hibari noticed and decided to _ask_ about it? Tsuna pinched himself quickly, wincing at the slight sting and deciding that this wasn't a dream.

"None of your business, that's where he's at," Gokudera huffed, form tense. His expression was scrunched up, as if trying to be intimidating and sneering at the same time- Tsuna wasn't ashamed to say that if Gokudera tried that on _him_ , he'd be at least a tiny bit scared.

Hibari didn't seem phased in the least; instead, his eyes were half-lidded and watching Tsuna. Haru finally chose this time to speak, hesitantly as she might be, "E-eh, Tsuna-kun, who is...this? Is he your friend?" Haru's eyes flickered with a gleam. "Ah, is he apart of the mafia too!?"

Tsuna jerked, "What? No!" The thought of Hibari- the leader of the _Disciplinary Committee_ being tied with the _mafia_ \- it was absurd! Totally nonsensical! Wasn't Hibari one to stick to the rules? Tsuna's thoughts turned towards the mafia, no doubt filled with anarchy and chaos, where rules were the last thing on anyone's mind, filled with bloodthirsty monsters-...

 _But isn't Gokudera and Harry from the mafia as well?_

A pang of guilt rang inside Tsuna, as he quickly amended his thoughts. Those two were different, they were his friends- not. Not the _mafia_ , not crazy sadistic hitman who only wanted to make a quick buck.

They were _his_ friends.

"Bah, as if Hibari actually has the guts to be in the mafia," Gokudera said, challengingly. Hibari's acidic silver eyes narrowed dangerously, and Tsuna had to stifle a whimper. Tension was rising high in the air.

"Ah," Yamamoto intervened, voice calm despite how slightly nervous he looked. "Let's not jump to conclusions, Gokudera-kun. Hibari-senpai does run the Disciplinary Committee, after all; that's sort of like a mafia family, isn't it?" Tsuna twitched, but thought about it; it was true. Filled to the brim with delinquents, and other people, Hibari _beat down_ and apparently _tamed_ , Hibari ruled over them with an iron fist.

 _Or_ , Tsuna thought as Hibari shifted his stance, _iron tonfas_.

"You dare compare my Disciplinary Committee with the likes of the mafia?" Hibari's voice was soft, but strong. Firm. Unyielding. _Dangerous_. "I'll bite you to death," Hibari announced, and Haru squeaked in surprise, blinking wide as silver tonfas were suddenly out and about, and coming straight for them.

 _Clang!_

Yamamoto had been carrying his baseball bat, and he was suddenly in front of them, blocking a swipe from Hibari. Hibari's expression shifted again, this time a bloodthirsty eagerness lining the sharp angles of his face.

Gokudera balked a bit, before shaking himself off and pushing both Tsuna and Haru behind him again, ordering them to get back. "As if I'd let the baseball bastard get all of the 10th's attention like that!" He muttered, and Tsuna sweatdropped. Was this really the time to be thinking like that?

Pulling out his dynamite, Gokudera was ready for battle.

Hibari was too, considering how fast he retracted and propelled himself back forward, Yamamoto having a hard time keeping up with the furious and quick attacks Hibari was launching at him. Gokudera yelled a warning towards Yamamoto, throwing his dynamite.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was consoling Haru who was cowed by the _mafia_. Tsuna sighed, as Haru trembled on his arm, watching as the other three boys went at it. _If Harry was here, this wouldn't be happening. If Harry was here, Hibari wouldn't mess with them_ \- but Harry would be the one taking the burden of it all.

Another pang of guilt, and a resolution. The itch quieted for a bit.

Tsuna swallowed, as he watched his friends fight in front of him. _For him...?_

 _I don't want my friends to have to fight for me_.

-0-0-0-

"What type of government structure does the British wizarding society have?" Harry asked, as he was bent over his notes and various other books. Both Marvolo and Harry had occupied one of Diagon Alley's cafe's booth, with Harry chattering on and on while Marvolo calmly sipped tea and read the newspaper. "Is it like what the British Government with a ministry?"

"Did you even glance at the books I got for you?" Marvolo snipped, sipping his tea. He gave Harry a bland look over the top of the newspaper, Harry staring back with a type of childish impatience. "The British magic community has the Ministry of Magic. There is also an International Confederation of Wizards that serves as a magical intergovernmental organisation."

"Ah, I think I read that somewhere," Harry muttered, bending back over his notes. He scribbled some more notes down, before finally sitting back with a satisfied sigh. Even if this whole trip left him feeling hollow and empty, it was still strangely satisfying to finally _know_ what was up with his whole past and, er, 'accidental magic' incidents.

 _He has parents, he has a sister, he-_ Harry's thoughts turned stagnant, and he sighed, rubbing at his temples. _He_ didn't have anything; _Harry Potter_ did, the boy-who-lived, the boy who grew up loved and adored by everyone, the boy who was _**supposed to be him**_. Feeling the bitterness well up, Harry had to angrily munch on the pastry Marvolo had gotten him for brunch.

Marvolo watched with a raised brow. "Are you always so antsy in the mornings?" He asked, voice drawling the words. It should have been rather irritating to be talked down to like that, but instead, Harry felt himself deflate.

"No," Harry said, sullenly. "I'm not."

Marvolo waited, but got nothing. His expression smoothed out, even as he smoothed out the paper in front of him and folded it back up deftly. "Well, in light of things," Marvolo declared, and Harry felt silently relieved that he wasn't going to be paying any attention to Harry's temperamental mood. "You'll be happy to know that I have received some funds from my account at Gringotts. I'll be happy to lend you some for you to purchase a wand, and perhaps your own means of communication."

Harry let Marvolo's words sink it. Gringotts was the Wizarding bank here in England, well, _anywhere_ , now that Harry thought about it. It was run by _goblins_ , a mighty warrior race that turned towards...banking. What a retirement career, Harry thought. A wand...? The thought almost made him snicker; he's gonna be a wizard. _You're going to be a wizard, Harry_ , he thought, giddily. Then he let the rest sink in and he coughed up his tea, almost gagging as some of it came back down the wrong pipe.

Marvolo watched with a deadpanned expression as Harry made a mess of himself on the other side of the table.

Cleaning himself off with napkins, and denying any help from the concerned waitress, Harry finally gathered himself up enough to look at Marvolo and say, "You don't have to! I mean it, you really don't have to keep paying for me; I appreciate it and all, but-" _Don't? It's not like I don't have savings that can't be transferred into whatever the currency this world uses._

"Do you have funds that you can use?" Marvolo mused, tracing the rim of his tea cup with his index finger.

"Yes," Harry said, suddenly uncertain. _Goddamn, what is with this guy? It's like anything I say and do can suddenly feel so inadequate when he questions them and acts so calm about it!_ That thought made Harry pause. Marvolo, Harry thought with growing trepidation, really does have his own charm. Suddenly feeling very sick to his stomach, Harry sat back down heavily from where he had stood up abruptly and pondered the question. _Marvolo is an alright guy; I trust him. I trust him more than I_ _ **should**_ _, and that in itself isn't natural_.

Suddenly realizing his predicament, Harry let out a groan and fell sideways into his side of the booth. Goddammit, he really has the worst of luck. _He met a fucking Sky_. His parents are alive; Harry isn't Harry Potter. _He met a Hibari, but also a_ _ **Sky**_ _?! Another one!? A Flame Active can barely meet just_ _ **one**_ _in their lifetime, if they're lucky!_

Marvolo said dryly, "Did you suddenly realize that your pants were unzipped the entire time?"

"No," Harry sat back up, blood-rushing out of his head. Then he registered the words and flushed, sputtering, "And they are not!" Glancing down, Harry realizing that he wasn't even _wearing_ anything that would require a zipper. He shot an accusing glare at the amused Sky, inactive as he was, his ears feeling oddly hot. "It's just-" _You're a Sky. You're rare. I shouldn't be here._

Harry shouldn't be here.

 _This whole trip was a mistake_ , Harry thought dumbly.

"I should go," Harry resigned himself to try and leave as early as he could, so he could bounce over to Dorea's household and to help her _move_ as quickly as he could. Marvolo raised an eyebrow, and Harry was about to slide past the booth when Marvolo's hand shot out, wrapping around Harry's wrist.

Harry flung himself backwards as if burned, blinking at the surprised look on Marvolo's face.

"Er, sorry?" Harry amended, rubbing the spot where Marvolo had barely touched him vigorously. "It's just that- shit." Harry couldn't take the scrutinizing look Marvolo was giving him, and collapsed back in seat. "I'm just really emotional today, I'm sorry," Harry said, at last.

Marvolo gave him a cool look that made Harry wince.

There were several long beats of silence between them. Each moment got heavier than the last, and Harry inwardly shuddered. _A Sky must be used to this, but he is inactive, so he isn't as strong as he could be_. Usually, Flame Actives were able to tell if someone was Active by their own flames, and how _they_ reacted. And as inactive as this Sky might be, Harry's Lightning Flames were almost curdling themselves inside of him, thrashing and lashing wildly about; they didn't want to harmonize with the other Sky's flames, they were selfishly trying to keep _Harry_ and itself out of the Sky's way by making Harry overly emotional.

 _Huh. My Flames are rejecting a Sky's._

Wasn't _that_ a thought?

What usually happened, though, when a Flame rejected a Sky's? Harry felt like he should know, but he highly doubted it would have been taught to him regardless. It wasn't like the Bovino Family _expected_ him to be a Guardian. _Much less_ , be able to reject a _Sky_.

"It's quite alright," Marvolo finally said, at length. "Just don't act like that around me again," he ordered, crisply. Harry nodded, mentally making a note to _never_ be around Marvolo again. Or at least until Harry was fully Harmonized with Tsuna. Or if Marvolo somehow gathered a set of Guardians. "As we were talking about, do you have funds to buy yourself a wand? Or any type of wizarding pet?"

Harry nodded, teeth clenched shut.

"How much?" Marvolo raised an eyebrow. "You do know the currency here and in the muggle world is different, and the exchange rate is a large amount. I'll be happy to help cover you for now, and you can just repay me back later."

Suddenly tired and unwilling to protest any further, Harry sighed. "Fine," he muttered, crossing his arms. He felt sour and unhappy with this entire situation. "Doesn't mean I'll have to be happy about it."

Marvolo scoffed, slightly, as he waved for a check.

"You really are a child, aren't you?"

-0-0-0-

"Reborn, why does Hibari want to see Harry so much?" Tsuna complained, nursing his bruising jaw. Yamamoto and Gokudera had both went home, with Haru reluctantly following behind. Both I-pin and Lambo were taking a bath with Bianchi, and that left Tsuna with Reborn as Tsuna tried to focus on homework. It was a day before the weekend, and Tsuna couldn't wait because that would probably mean that Harry was coming home soon.

It surprised him with how much he missed his friend.

"Hibari wants him in his committee," Reborn said, nonchalantly. He was dressed in a scholar's garb this time around, and he kicked Tsuna's head. "Answer problem number 32." _Or I'll make you regret it_.

"What!?" Tsuna yelled, before pausing. He glanced at his textbook and frowned accusingly at Reborn, "Hey, that's not apart of my homework assignment-"

 _Slap_.

Tsuna nursed his throbbing temple as Reborn settled himself across Tsuna again, picking up his own textbook and peering at it contemplatively. "I wonder if osmosis will work if I shove this textbook deep into your skull," Reborn stated, wonderingly.

 _P-please don't_ , Tsuna mentally cried. "Why would Hibari want Harry in his committee? All they do is fight," he asked, as he picked up his pencil and started to write down the problem grudgingly. "And isn't Hibari's committee strong enough?" And scary enough?

Reborn paused, chubby hand stopping in tracing a problem.

"Hm, why indeed," Reborn mused. "Have you heard any rumors lately, or seen any news reports?" Tsuna started, blinking at the subject change.

"Er, no, but what does that have to do with-"

"Don't be an idiot, dame-Tsuna," Reborn was suddenly dressed back in his suit and tie, and he tipped his fedora down ominously over his eyes. "This could be the matter of life and death, now." Tsuna paled, and stumbled to say something.

"Eh, what do you mean, Reborn? What does this have to do with Harry? And Hibari?" Tsuna watched as Reborn swept the table in front of him clean with one sweep of his arm, and Leon was crawling from the brim of Reborn's hat and down onto the table. With a swish of his tail, Leon transformed into a small TV.

 _How...how is that possible_? Tsuna thought, wildly.

All thoughts died down when the screen on LeonTV flickered from static to a blurry picture of the news.

"...A member of the famous Disciplinary Committee here in Namimori has been critically injured..." The newswoman was saying. "He is being transported to Namimori General Hospital as we speak. There have been no key witnesses and-"

Leon suddenly transformed back, twitching slightly.

"Eh?! Leon, turn back!" Tsuna cried, pleadingly. Hibari's committee was being attacked? There was someone out there actually capable to hurting Hibari's committee!? _Scary_. Reborn pinched Tsuna's cheek harshly, making him wince.

"Leon's tired," Reborn told him, picking up his chameleon and petting him soothingly. "But that was enough information for us to answer your question." Tsuna paused, mind blanking slightly. "Think about it, dame-Tsuna," Reborn said. "Hibari's committee is being attacked. So obviously, it's not strong enough for his tastes."

 _And Harry's probably been the only one who is able to fight him one and one._

That thought made something sour twist in Tsuna's stomach. "If he gets Harry to join his committee, what if whoever attacks them attacks Harry?" The thought of Harry getting critically hurt like on the news... The thought of Hibari being the cause- Tsuna's fists clenched.

Reborn looked pleased, "It's nice of a boss to think of your subordinates like that, dame-Tsuna."

"Can you please stop with that!" Tsuna snapped. "Harry isn't my subordinate, he is my _friend_. I won't let him get hurt because Hibari doesn't want his committee getting weaker!"

"Then is the problem with Hibari, or the person attacking Hibari's committee?" Reborn asked, as Leon nestled into his body. Tsuna ran a frustrated hand through his hair, frowning in thought. As much as Tsuna wanted to be angry with Hibari, he really couldn't; Hibari appeared emotionally stunted, or at least- didn't know how else to react to when the committee he dedicated so much time and effort into was being attacked.

It was obvious that Hibari's attempts at retribution was being rebuked.

So Hibari probably thought that if he got the only other person on his level of violence and fighting into his committee, that will make the attacks...stop?

Yamamoto was right; Hibari's committee was more like a Mafia Family than a committee.

"...The person attacking?" Tsuna asked, reluctantly.

He squealed when Reborn drop-kicked him. Ow!

"Correct," Reborn said, with glee. "And it is your job as the upcoming Decimo of Vongola to figure it out, and solve it." Tsuna gawked, before tears sprung to his eyes and he sighed in defeat. Once Reborn made up his mind, he made it up- even if he highly doubted that the person attacking Hibari's committee was _anything_ mafia related.

"Whatever," Tsuna said, mulishly.

"Stop sulking," Reborn told him, and all of a sudden, Tsuna's math homework was in front of him and Reborn was looking at him with a sadistic glint in his eyes. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow; right now, answer problems 33-54 in five minutes, or I'll tell your mom that you once stalked Kyoko-chan all the way-"

Face flaring red, Tsuna whimpered, "Reborn! Stop! Please! I'll do it, I'll do it!"

* * *

Review, Favorite, Follow, or whatever you do on stories that you read.

I'm. So. Tired.

Shoot me with a tranquilizer.

End my suffering.

-MMS


End file.
